


Serenata Nocturna

by Ann_Dark_910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Remus Lupin, Venganza, nobleza, época victoriana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Dark_910/pseuds/Ann_Dark_910
Summary: El rencor es un veneno que puede corromper hasta al hombre más puro, ¿Lo peor de ello? Que puede permanecer dentro de uno por mucho, mucho tiempo.Sirius Black es un noble que fue inculpado de un crimen que no cometió. Después de pasar más 10 años en prisión, ha conseguido nuevamente su libertad. Pero ya no es el mismo hombre que en antaño fue.Ahora su atormentada alma solo busca una cosa: Venganza. Venganza contra aquellos que lograron que su vida se tornase en un infierno, que le quitaron todo lo que amaba; su honor, su estatus, incluso a su amado.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. La vida de un noble está llena de placer.

**La vida de un noble está llena de placer.**

_Londres, febrero de 1867_

_Casa de Londres de la familia Black_

Desde el primer momento en que despertó esa fría mañana de febrero, Sirius Black tuvo el presentimiento de que ese día sería interesante.

Realmente no tenía una explicación convincente para poder explicar aquel presentimiento. Era como un escalofrió que le llegaba desde el fondo de su pecho y se transmitía por todo el cuerpo presagiándole sobre un acontecimiento incierto.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero interesante.

—Harold. — Con una sonrisa llamó al mayordomo que le servía, mismo que en ese momento se encontraba tendiendo las sabanas de su cama. Este rápidamente se postró a su lado.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Dile al cocinero que para la merienda prepare una buena ración de postres y un buen té. Esta tarde tendremos invitados.

—Como usted diga, señor.

El mayordomo abandonó la habitación y Sirius disfrutó de un momento de paz junto a su té de la mañana. Se dedicó a mirar distraídamente por la ventana, vislumbrando como la gente pasaba apresurada por las calles de Londres.

El día se veía como cualquier otro, pero incluso así, con esa aparente fachada de tranquilidad, ese escalofrió dentro su pecho le decía que esa tranquilidad no iba a durar demasiado.

.

.

.

—¿Te han dicho que eres despreciable, Black?

Sirius sonrió con cierta burla ante el comentario de su amigo, misma burla que creció al ver como una de las bolas terminaba por caer dentro de una de las trincheras de la mesa de billar.

—Creo que sí, James. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi madre me lo ha repetido desde el día de mi nacimiento—comentó con cierto tono de ironía—. Pero aun si yo soy el hombre más despreciable del mundo entero, eso no cambiará el hecho de que tú eres un pésimo perdedor.

James le sonrió a su viejo amigo de la infancia, su sonrisa mostraba claros rastros de picardía y burla a partes iguales.

—Yo seré un pésimo perdedor, pero tú eres maldito viciado al juego—reprendió mientras le daba un trago a su copa de whisky—. Pasas tanto tiempo jugando que llega a ser difícil seguirte el paso.

—Esas suenan como las palabras de un perdedor, James.

—Son las palabras de alguien que ya se cansó de que ganes todas las malditas partidas de billar.

Sirius soltó una escueta carcajada ante las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Qué puedo decir, James? No es mi culpa haber nacido con este talento natural para el juego—posó una mano en su pecho en gesto de falsa modestia—. Es culpa del destino por hacerme un espécimen tan especial.

—Tu altanería algún día te llevará por un mal camino, Sirius.

El joven noble volteó hacia sus espaldas, en dirección de donde había provenido la suave voz que le reprendió, al hacerlo se encontró con la bella sonrisa de su prometido.

Remus era todo lo que mundo podía desear y, al mismo tiempo, era todo lo que Sirius amaba. Era un omega de buena familia, sumamente educado y amable, aunque con un lado irónico que lograba conquistar a cualquiera, aunque esta faceta suya era únicamente conocida por sus amigos más allegados. Poseía una sonrisa que transmitía dulzura y unos ojos de tono miel que lograban encandilar a la persona más dura. Sirius lo amaba por completo, y amaba todavía más la idea de que en unos cuantos meses más ese bello joven se convertiría en su esposo. 

—Oh vamos, _Moony_. No tienes que reclamarme, tú sabes que solo bromeo —con cuidado se arrodillo ante la silla de Remus y tomo una sus dulces manos entre las suyas, en un gesto suplicante—. Aunque tienes que admitir que soy un increíble espécimen, el mejor entre todos.

—Un espécimen terriblemente molesto, eso es lo que eres—exclamó James desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Mi más sentido pésame a _Moony_ que tendrá que soportarte de aquí _hasta que la muerte los separe_.

Remus rio ante las palabras de James, mientras que Sirius únicamente entorno los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio.

—Estupendo. Mi prometido y mi mejor amigo se alían en mi contra. Nunca me había sentido tan traicionado.

—No seas tan melodramático, Sirius.

—No, _Moony_ , me han traicionado. Has elegido a James por encima de mí—posó una mano sobre su frente en gesto dramático—. ¡Peter! ¡Desde ahora eres mi nuevo favorito!

Peter Pettigrew, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido muy ocupado demorando los postres que el cocinero había preparado, levantó la vista con una expresión de confusión. Claramente no había estado atento a toda la escena que se había armado a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? Si claro, lo que ustedes digan.

Su tono indicaba que realmente no estaba seguro de nada, aunque eso parecía importarle poco o nada a Sirius, quien se mostraba complacido.

—¿Lo notan? Peter si me apoya, no como ustedes, traidores. 

Tanto James como Remus simplemente miraron a su amigo con diversión. Sirius Black era un dramático, pero era un dramático al que querían y al que habían aprendido a tratar con los años.

—Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Sirius—James tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro trago a su bebida—. ¿Sabes? Está demasiado tranquilo para ser tu casa, ¿Dónde se ha metido tu madre? Tampoco he visto a Regulus hoy.

—¿Tan interesado estás en mi hermano, James? — preguntó Sirius con un tono por demás divertido.

—Considerando que tendré que casarme con él dentro de poco, me atreveré a decir que mi curiosidad está justificada. —contestó James mientras procedía a servirse otro poco de whisky en su copa.

Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, era un bello omega que apenas rozaba los 18 años. Él y James habían sido comprometidos en un matrimonio orquestado por los padres de ambos, se trataba de un compromiso con un puro interés social. La familia Potter poseía muchas propiedades, además de un negocio floreciente de farmacéutica, por lo que su fortuna era basta y su influencia dentro de la alta sociedad era grande. La unión de ambas familias, tanto Black como Potter, era sumamente beneficioso para ambos; aunque los dos jóvenes involucrados no parecían muy contentos con ello.

—Mi madre, tan maravillosa como ninguna, decidió aprovechar esta linda tarde para ir de compras y se llevó a su adorado _Reggie_ con ella. 

—Ya se me había hecho raro el que no estuviese escuchándonos a través de la puerta. — dijo Peter mientras se servía algunos postres más.

—Esa mujer no es feliz si no está espiándome para luego regañarme. El encontrar un motivo por el cual recriminarme le llena de dicha.

—No es como tú seas el hijo del año, Sirius. —recriminó James.

—Y ella tampoco es la madre del año, así supongo que estamos a mano.

Dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, prosiguió con su monologo: —Pero en unos años ya no tendré que seguir aguantándole. Me convertiré en el señor de la Familia Black y dirigiré el negocio de mi familia. Remus, tú serás mi amado esposo, y James y Peter mis buenos socios. Finalmente podré tomar control sobre mi propia vida y ya no tendré que seguir soportando a mi madre y su eterna comparación sobre mí con el _estirado_ de Malfoy. Ese es el futuro que estoy a punto de conseguir, ¡Salud por ello!

Y las copas de sus acompañantes se alzaron también al ritmo de un sonoro: —¡Salud!

En eso, la puerta sonó.

—Adelante.

Al abrirla, por la puerta se asomó uno de los tantos mayordomos de la casa.

—Lamento interrumpirle, mi señor. Pero han llegado ya por el señorito Lupin.

—Muchas gracias por el aviso, Harold. Enseguida bajo. —agradeció Remus, el hombre únicamente asintió antes de abandonar la habitación.

—¿Tan marchas tan temprano, _Moony_? —preguntó Sirius.

—A diferencia de ustedes, jóvenes alfas, yo poseo un horario estricto que me obliga a estar en mi casa antes del anochecer. —informó Remus mientras acomodaba sus ropas que se habían arrugado al estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Sirius gruño en voz baja, por demás inconforme. Era bien sabido las grandes diferencias que existían dentro de la sociedad. Mientras que él, siendo un alfa, poseía una gran libertad para poder hacer y comportarse, los omegas como Remus no poseía tal libertad. Los omegas poseían muchas más restricciones para poder comportarse, se encontraban gravemente limitados por la sociedad. Cuando estaban a puertas cerradas y rodeado entre amigos, Remus poseía un poco más de libertad para poder comportarse, para poder ser él mismo. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de salir nuevamente ante la sociedad, Remus tenía que limitarse y actuar únicamente como el mundo le decía que podía hacerlo. Como el omega perfecto que se supone que debía de ser.

—Por favor, eviten meterse en problemas a donde sea que vayan.

James sonrió divertido ante la advertencia de su amigo: —Vamos, Moony, ¿Por qué crees que vamos a salir esta noche?

—Lamentablemente, los conozco demasiado bien—se lamentó Remus—. Sé que se van a ir a alguna taberna de mala muerte tan solo me vaya. Así que solo les pido que tengan cuidado y eviten meterse en algún tipo de aprieto.

—Por favor, Remus, ¿Cuándo nos hemos metido en problemas?

Remus soltó una suave risa ante las palabras de Sirius: —Problemas es tu segundo nombre, Sirius Black. Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a tratar de evitar los problemas.

Sirius sonrió enternecido, mientras miraba esos dulces ojos que siempre habían logrado calmarle.

—De acuerdo, Remus, te prometo que _no voy a meterme en problemas de ahora en adelante_.

Remus parecía complacido con esa acción, así que únicamente tomó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación con un: _“Buenas tardes a todos”._

Sirius se quedó mirado a la puerta por unos segundos antes de dirigirse rápidamente a una de las ventanas de la habitación. Se asomó con cuidado desde su lugar, mirando como Remus salía de la casa antes de subirse al carruaje que le esperaba justo enfrente de la entrada. Vio el carruaje avanzar por la calle antes de perderse completamente de su vista en una de las cuadras.

Se giró hacia sus amigos que le miraban expectantes.

—Muy bien, caballeros, es hora de salir.

.

.

.


	2. Crímenes escritos en sepia

**Crímenes escritos en sepia**

_Because, history is a story told by the winners of the fight…_

_Londres, febrero de 1867_

_Cerca del puerto de Londres._

—Otra ronda.

—Esta sería nuestra cuarta ronda.

—¿Eso es una queja, James?

—No realmente.

El ambiente de los bares era algo que Sirius en verdad disfrutaba. Eran lugares llenos de vida; repletos del sonido de las pláticas y risas de los visitantes, con el olor a cigarro en el aire. La atmósfera que los envolvía era salvaje, inhóspita, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. Eran lugares entregados al vicio, donde las preocupaciones diarias se quedaban en la puerta de la entrada. Eran sitios donde el orden y el silencio no estaban permitidos. 

Y eso le encantaba.

El orden y las reglas no eran cosas que Sirius disfrutase. Había soportado años enteros durante su vida las mismas frases una y otra vez: “Haz esto” y “No hagas aquello”. Frases cortas pero que habían sido usadas en más de una ocasión para poder controlarle.

Él era un espíritu libre, que disfrutaba de poder tomar sus propias decisiones, el poder hacer lo que deseaba sin tener recibir una reprimenda por ello. Poder guiar su propia vida. Vivir según su deseo. Quizá era por ello que disfrutaba tanto de sus salidas nocturnas, pues cuando salía a disfrutar con sus amigos dejaba en casa todas sus preocupaciones. Dejaba de ser Sirius Orión Black, hijo y heredero del Conde Black, y se convertía en un joven común disfrutando de la noche.

Porque en la oscuridad de la noche, uno puede mostrarse sin miedo tal cual es en realidad, sin aparentar.

Sirius se encontraba complacido, la noche iba de maravilla. Poco después de que Remus se retirará de la casa (y que le hiciese prometer que no se metería en problemas), el joven noble y sus dos amigos habían abandonado la elegante casa de los Black para dirigirse hacia el puerto, lugar donde se encontraba su bar favorito. Tan solo llegaron, el cantinero les había servido una buena ración de cerveza a cada uno y les había otorgado una mesa en medio del establecimiento.

—¿Emocionado con tu boda, _Prongs_?

—Cállate, Sirius. —respondió James en un tono molesto. La sonrisa de Sirius creció gracias a ello.

—Oh vamos, James, estoy completamente seguro de que tú y Regulus se van a entender muy bien. Serán un bonito matrimonio.

—Por supuesto—dijo en James, con un claro tono de sarcasmo—. Si es que no nos matamos el uno al otro la primera noche.

—¿Tan bajas expectativas tienes, James?

James arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que daba un profundo trago a su tarro de cerveza.

—Digamos que tu hermano y yo no somos muy compatibles, Sirius—respondió—. Estoy seguro de que él tampoco se encuentra muy extasiado con la idea de casarse conmigo, y lo comprendo completamente.

Sirius miró al techo por unos segundos, en un gesto pensativo.

—Ciertamente no se veía muy contento cuando se lo dijeron por primera vez, pero ahora parece mucho más calmado, incluso para que finalmente lo ha aceptado. Le llegó la resignación.

—No es como que tuviésemos muchas opciones de todos modos. Es hacerlo o hacerlo, no hay segundas opciones en estas circunstancias. La resignación es, finalmente, la única salida. 

Y ciertamente, no poseían muchas opciones. Dentro de la alta sociedad, los matrimonios eran algo sumamente estricto y con muchas normas entre medio. Cada compromiso que se concertaba dentro de la nobleza tenía como fin el conseguir beneficios con la unión de la pareja. Todas las familias nobles poseían el pensamiento de: “¿Qué conseguiremos con esta unión?” al momento de aprobar los matrimonios de cada miembro de la familia. Contactos, dinero, tierra, alcurnia; todo eso y más se podía conseguir con un buen matrimonio.

El amor no era muy importante al momento de casarse.

Eran esas mismas reglas de la sociedad las que habían motivado el compromiso de James y Regulus. James era el hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter y heredero de la fortuna de su familia, poseía riqueza y un negocio floreciente que pronto pasaría a sus manos. Regulus era el hijo menor del Conde Black, poseía alcurnia y estatus dentro de la nobleza británica, su familia durante años había poseído una vasta fortuna y era bien conocida dentro de altas esferas de la sociedad. La unión entre ambos era beneficiosa para ambas familias, Regulus pasaría a formar parte de una familia con un futuro financiero brillante y James ganaría renombre al estar casado con el hijo de un conde. Era sumamente beneficioso, una grandiosa oportunidad para ambos, sin importar que estuviesen enamorados o no.

Pero claro, no todos los casos eran iguales. 

El compromiso de Sirius y Remus había sido planificado siguiendo las mismas reglas, pero a diferencia de James y Regulus, Sirius y Remus si se encontraban enamorados. El padre de Remus, el vizconde Lyall Lupin era un hombre con muy buenas relaciones. Dirigía el hospital más importante de Londres y servía como doctor personal de la mayoría de las familias nobles, además de estar íntimamente relacionado con algunos grandes comerciantes italianos. Fue gracias a su muy cercana relación con la mayoría de los nobles, que Remus se había codeado desde pequeño con la mayoría de ellos. La familia Lupin estaba en muy términos con la gran mayoría de las grandes familias. Era eso lo que había motivado un compromiso entre Sirius y Remus: Los contactos.

Dentro de la alta sociedad entre más contactos poseas serás visto como un mejor partido. Entre más gente conozcas será mucho más beneficioso al momento de negociar y relacionarte. Esa era la principal motivación por la que los Black habían concertado el matrimonio entre ambos: Sirius poseía el dinero y los negocios, Remus poseía los contactos. Juntos lograrían seguir impulsando el estatus de ambas familias.

Había sido un golpe de suerte el hecho de que ambos estuviesen enamorados en el momento en que su comprimo fue anunciado. Sirius siempre supo que era alguien afortunado.

—Ya verás cómo al final, ambos terminarán por entenderse. Seguro que logran encontrar algún punto de paz entre ambos. —dijo Sirius en un intento por calmar a su joven amigo.

—Supongo que lo conseguiremos, entre mejor empecemos a llevarnos serán mucho más llevadero para ambos— el tono resignado de James daba bastante claridad sobre lo poco conforme que se encontraba—. ¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Aún no encuentran un bonito compromiso para ti?

Pettigrew, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido demasiado callado y absorto en su bebida, levantó la vista con desconcierto.

—¿Eh? Si claro, chicos, lo que ustedes digan.

Ambos amigos arquearon una ceja ante las palabras de Peter, extrañados.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Peter? Has estado muy callado en todo el día, no es tu estilo permanecer tan calmado. —Sirius se encontraba confundido, Peter era una persona demasiado energética y parlanchina. El verlo tan callado era…intranquilo.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que estoy bien —exclamó Peter, extrañamente alterado—. Solo he estado algo cansado últimamente, mis padres se han puesto un poco más rígidos y me han empezado a presionarme cada vez más. Solo es eso.

Ambos amigos miraron extrañados al tercero. Peter siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más “relajado” de todos, eran pocas las veces que lo habían visto tomarse las cosas que seriedad. No era su estilo, y tampoco se le daba bien. Verlo en un estado de seriedad era algo sumamente extraño, incluso irreal.

Probablemente ambos hubiesen continuado con el interrogatorio hacia su amigo, de no haber sido por el sonido de la puerta de la taberna al abrirse.

Los tres habían volteado en dirección hacia la entrada y habían quedado sorprendidos ante las personas que habían ingresado a esa taberna de mala muerte.

—¿Ese es Malfoy? —preguntó James, desconcertado.

—Y Snape. — agregó Sirius en el mismo estado de desconcierto que su amigo.

Justó en la puerta de la entrada, cubiertos hasta el cuello en sus elegantes y costosos abrigos, se encontraban dos hombres muy interesantes: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy era el primogénito del marqués Abraxas Mafoy, y principal heredero del mismo título. Se trataba de un alfa de alta sociedad, heredero de una gran fortuna y muchas propiedades repartidas por a lo largo de toda Inglaterra. Hombre de muchas y elocuentes palabras, elegante, apuesto, sublime; si fuese necesaria una imagen para describir la palabra “Noble británico”, probablemente se usaría el retrato de Lucius Malfoy.

El joven alfa era el mejor modelo del hombre de la alta sociedad. Era inteligente y sabía aprovechar muy bien cada situación que le daba la vida, logrando sacar siempre algo de provecho para sí mismo o para su muy reconocida familia. Quizás su mayor ventaja fuera su elocuencia, pues sabía utilizar las palabras con una maestría impresionante. Lograba encandilar y engañar a partes iguales.

Severus Snape, muy por su parte, era un sujeto no tan glamuroso, pero igual de interesante. Pertenecía a una casa noble, aunque su estatus y dinero palidecían en comparación con los de su amigo. Aun así, había sabido utilizar muy bien las cartas que le brindó la vida; aprovechando su pequeña fortuna familiar para costear unos estudios universitarios en una muy buena escuela, especializándose en el campo de la química. Era un hombre inteligente, de eso no quedaba la menor duda.

La amistad entre ambos era interesante y muy conocida dentro de la alta sociedad, así como también lo era su enemistad con el singular trio que componían James, Sirius y Peter.

—¿Qué hace el _estirado_ de Mafoy aquí? Pensé que un lugar tan poco glamuroso no era digno para alguien tan _refinado_ como él. — la voz quejosa de Sirius se escuchó como el gruñido de un perro. Su aversión hacía Lucius siempre había sido muy notoria.

—Ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que no debe ser nada bueno. —dijo James mientras miraba en dirección a los dos hombres.

Los tres amigos observaron silencio como Lucius y Severus avanzaban hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del bar. Ninguno de los dos había volteado hacia ellos, o al menos así parecía, pues Sirius notó el momento exacto en que Lucius había volteado a verlos. Los fríos ojos grises de Lucius le miraron con odio, a lo que Sirius le miró con la misma intensidad. Esa pequeña batalla de miradas había durado solo unos segundos, pues Mafoy había subido las escaleras del establecimiento, seguido muy de cerca por Severus, quien ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos.

Sirius emitió un quejido, que pareció más que nada un gruñido.

—¿Quién lo diría? El perfecto Lucius Malfoy frecuentando estos lares tan sucios de la ciudad, y eso que siempre se jacta de su alto prestigio—dio un gran tragó a su tarro al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona nacía en sus labios—. Incluso él tiene sus sucios secretos.

—¿Qué creen que haga aquí? —preguntó James— Dudó que venga solo a beber, no es su estilo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez vino a contratar alguna meretriz, hay bastantes por esta zona. Quizás venga a comprar algún artículo clandestino, oí que en el puerto se vende mercancía bastante interesante. O puede que sea uno de sus negocios de bajo mundo, no me sorprendería de él.

—Hay un fumadero de opio a dos cuadras cerca de aquí. —susurró Peter, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Lucius Malfoy un cliente de los fumaderos de opio? —la sonrisa de Sirius creció ante esa idea— Eso sí que suena interesante y bastante comprometedor. A mi madre le fascinará la noticia que el joven que tanto idolatra, el perfecto Malfoy, frecuenta los fumaderos.

En eso, Peter pareció salir de su ensoñación, pues de un brinco se levantó de su asiento, ocasionado que el banco de madera en que estaba sentado cayese a sus espaldas.

Sirius y James le miraron sorprendidos. Peter lucía extasiado, con un brillo intenso de decisión en su mirada.

—Tengo que ir al baño—anunció con rapidez—. Vuelvo en un rato. 

Y con un paso rápido se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mismas que guiaban hacia el baño del bar, y desapareció de la vista de sus dos amigos.

—Eso fue raro, ¿No? —inquirió Sirius, mirando hacia la dirección por la que Peter había desaparecido. James, por su parte, asintió.

—Ha estado bastante raro últimamente—respondió—. Antes de que llegásemos a tu casa, me pidió que pagase sus bebidas de esta noche, al parecer olvido su dinero en su otro abrigo.

—¿Enserio? —la mirada de Sirius demostraba desconcierto— A mí me pidió que pagase las dos últimas veces que vinimos. Sé que es distraído, pero olvidar tres veces seguida el dinero no es algo normal.

James encogió los hombres, no dándole mucha importancia.

—Podemos preguntarle cuando vayamos de regreso, seguro que simplemente es su torpeza natural —contestó—. Entonces, ¿Vas a decirle a tu querida madre lo hemos descubierto hoy de Malfoy?

El desconcierto de Sirius por la actitud de su amigo se esfumó rápidamente ante la idea de poder burlarse un poco más de Lucius.

—Puedes apostarlo—contestó, con una sonrisa repleta de picardía—. No pienso perderme la oportunidad de poder restregarle a mi _querida_ madre el hecho de su idolatrado Malfoy no es tan perfecto como ella cree.

James sonrió en complicidad con su amigo.

—Lo desprecias realmente, ¿verdad?

—No te imaginas cuánto.

La enemistad entre Lucius y Sirius era algo que había existido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se conocían desde que eran niños debido a la cercanía de sus familias, y desde ese tiempo ya existía una rivalidad entre ambos. No había una respuesta exacta que explicase por qué se habían detestado desde tan temprana edad, simplemente ambos chocaban entre sí. Fue en sus tiempos de colegio donde la rivalidad entre ambos había evolucionado, discutían con bastante frecuencia y a menudo se metían en peleas en medio de los pasillos. Incluso después de ambos se graduasen del colegio, su enemistad seguía bastante fuerte.

Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy eran enemigos naturales.

—Disfrutaré este momento como ningún otro. Puedes ponerlo en la lista de: “Los momentos más felices de mi vida”.

—De acuerdo, lo anotaré.

Ambos nobles se miraron con diversión antes de estallar en carcajadas, probablemente el alcohol ya les estaba haciendo efecto.

Continuaron con su plática de forma amena por algunos cuantos minutos, en espera del regreso de su amigo. Sin embargo, este no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Ya se tardó, ¿no crees? —preguntó Sirius, mirando en dirección a las escaleras por las que su amigo, minutos antes, había desaparecido.

—Un poco. —respondió James, mirando hacía la misma dirección. Sirius, con un sentimiento de preocupación, se paró de su asiento ante el asombro de James.

—Iré a buscarlo, capaz se metió en problemas. Tú pide nuestra última ronda. —indicó, mientras caminaba hacía la escalera. James asintió ante lo dicho.

Sirius subió las escaleras del establecimiento con lentitud, sintiendo como los tablones rechinaban bajo su peso. El segundo piso del establecimiento se encontraba mucho menos iluminado que la sección inferior. A diferencia del primer piso, que era cálido y se encontraba lleno de gente, el segundo se encontraba totalmente abandonado. Esa sección del edificio era utilizada generalmente para los baños, aunque había algunos cuartos que servían como oficina para los dueños de la taberna.

_“¿Para qué habían subido Malfoy y Snape a esa zona?”_ , esa era una de las preguntas que en ese momento rondaban por la mente de Sirius.

Una vez estuvo enfrente de los baños, golpeó con los nudillos de su mano sobre la puerta.

—Peter, ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Sirirus. Ya te has tardado demasiado—esperó por unos cuantos segundos alguna razón, sin embargo, no llegó ninguna—. Vamos, _Wormtail_ , no tenemos toda la noche, ¿Te dio indigestión?

Esperó por otros cuantos segundos, y siguió sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

—¿Peter? —preguntó, al mismo que abría la puerta lentamente, aunque al asomarse dentro no encontró rastro alguno de su amigo.

Se quedó estático en ese lugar, tratando de pensar en donde se pudo haber metido Peter, hasta que un sonido estridente logró llamar su atención.

Provenía desde una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, uno que se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Lentamente se empezaron a oscuras más ruidos, cada vez más fuertes, proviniendo del mismo lugar. Cosas cayéndose, muebles chocando entre sí y, de repente, un grito.

El grito de Peter.

Rápidamente corrió hacía la dirección de donde habían provenido todos los ruidos. Avanzó a oscuras por el largo pasillo y abrió la puerta de golpe. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, no había ninguna vela prendida, aunque por la ventana se filtraba un poco de la luz de las farolas de la calle. Pese a lo oscuro de la habitación, Sirius fue capaz de distinguir una extraña figura en el piso del cuarto, aunque al hacerlo sintió como un extraño frió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Ese mismo escalofrió que había sentido en la mañana, volvió en ese momento.

Rápidamente avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y se arrodilló al lado del bulto, sintiendo como el piso bajó él se encontraba húmedo y viscoso. Tomó la extraña figura entre sus brazos, misma figura que trataba del cuerpo de Peter, el cual se desangraba entre sus brazos.

—Peter…—susurró quedamente, mirando consternado el cuerpo de su amigo.

Fue entonces que lo noto: una enorme navaja incrustada en el pecho de Peter. Desesperado, tomó el arma y la saca del cuerpo de su amigo, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no fue buena idea. La sangra empezó a escurrir rápidamente por la herida, manchando todavía más los ropajes del noble.

Sirius se encontraba paralizado de estupor, sin saber que poder hacer, sin saber cómo moverse. 

Múltiples pasos subiendo la escalera se escucharon rápidamente, mismos que se dirigieron a la habitación del crimen. Las personas que habían escuchado los gritos y golpes desde el piso de abajo, habían subido en búsqueda de una explicación. Aunque al hacerlo, la imagen que encontraron era una bastante interesante: en medio de aquella oscura habitación se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Peter Pettigrew en brazos de Sirius Black, mismo que se encontraba repleto de sangre y llevaba en sus manos la que parecía ser el arma homicida.

.

.

.


	3. Entre la piedra y el martirio

**Entre la piedra y el martirio**

_Londres, marzo de 1867_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido en perspectiva de Sirius.

En un momento estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus más allegados amigos, y en el otro estaba siendo retenido por las fuerzas policías para luego ser dejado dentro de una celda provisional.

Había gritado una y otra vez que era inocente, que él solo había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Peter y que no había tenido nada que ver, sin embargo, todos sus alegatos habían sido ignorados una y otra vez.

La primera noche que había pasado apresado no había podido dormir en toda la noche, atormentado en cada momento por las imágenes de cadáver de Peter en sus brazos y el temor que le propiciaba su catastrófica situación.

Quería poder dormir, para así despertar a la mañana siguiente y darse cuenta que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla que no podía dañarle realmente, solo un sueño.

Pero el destino era cruel, y le había mantenido despierto durante toda esa noche de locura, demostrándole que esa era su terrible realidad.

Al llegar la mañana, la primera persona que había ido a verle en su diminuta celda, había sido James. Al verle, no había podido quebrarse un poco al pedirle que le ayudase, que él no había sido el culpable.

—Tranquilízate, Sirius. Yo sé que no fuiste tú.

—Pero, todo el mundo está hablando, me están acusando…

—No me interesa lo que diga el mundo, Sirius Black—replicó James en un tono decidido—. Yo sé que tú eres incapaz de algo así, el resto del mundo puede irse a la mierda en este mismo instante.

—Mis padres van a matarme, para este momento debo ya estar muerto para ellos.

—¿A quién le importan tus padres? Yo pagaré tu abogado si es necesario, no pienso dejarte solo.

Las palabras de James habían logrado tranquilizarle, su amigo confiaba en él y eso era lo importante pues le demostraba que no estaba realmente tan solo. Durante unos cuantos minutos se habían mantenido juntos, James preguntándole sobre todo lo que recordaba de la noche y él contando cada detalle de lo que había pasado. Antes de que el tiempo de visita terminase, James le había preguntado una de las cosas que le atormentaba. 

—¿Quieres que traiga a Remus?

Sirius se quedó sin aliento en ese momento. Por un lado, sabía que la sola presencia de Remus lograría calmarle, que el verlo a sus bellos ojos le daría la paz que tanto necesitaba. Pero, por el contrario, la sola idea de que Remus tuviese que acercarse a ese lugar y le tuviese que ver en esa precaria situación, le removía el estómago.

—No, lo traigas aquí. No quiero que me vea en este estado, no lo soportaría.

Después de eso, James se había retirado y no había vuelto sino hasta el día siguiente, en compañía de un buen abogado. Y así los días fueron pasado con una agónica rapidez, febrero se fue volando y rápidamente llegó marzo. La fecha donde su juicio finalmente sería llevado a cabo.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, todo su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente pesado y su mente se hallaba llena de desdichados pensamientos.

Al momento de entrar a la corte, quedó sorprendido ante la cantidad de gente que había asistido como audiencia. Desde la nobleza, hasta algunos cuantos ciudadanos de poca alcurnia, muchas personas habían decidido asistir al evento que condenaría su vida.

En la primera fila, inesperadamente, se hallaban sus padres. Aquello ciertamente le había sorprendido, durante toda su reclusión sus padres no se habían aparecido en ningún momento. Había asumido por cuenta propia que sus padres finalmente le habían desheredado y dejado a su suerte, lo que en realidad no era sorprendente, así que el verlos en su juicio realmente le había sorprendido.

Pero incluso la presencia de sus padres perdió importancia al notar a la persona que le miraba desde uno de los asientos. Sentado al lado de James, y con una mirada anhelante, Remus le observaba detenidamente.

En sus ojos no había rastro alguno de enojo o rencor, solo tristeza y preocupación.

Era sorprendente como incluso en esa situación, como Remus lograba robarle cada aliento de su cuerpo. Incluso vestido en finos ropajes oscuros, Remus vislumbraba como la imagen de un ángel entre un grupo de mortales.

Sirius guardó esa imagen dentro sus memorias, temeroso de que probablemente fuese la última vez que pudiese ver a su amado.

El juicio dio inició con rapidez, aunque probablemente solo Sirius lo había sentido así. Realmente quería aferrase a la idea de una falsa esperanza de salvación, aun cuando sabía que no le conduciría a nada. Desde el principio supo que tenía todas las posibilidades de perder, pues toda la situación estaba en su contra.

Los testigos avanzaron con celeridad, todos y cada uno dando la misma versión de los hechos de esa trágica noche: “ _Habían encontrado a Sirius Orion Black cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Peter Pettigrew, con el arma homicida en manos y la ropa entera cubierta de sangre. Y al momento de revisar el resto del segundo piso, no se había encontrado a ninguna otra persona. Todo el mundo había visto a Sirius subir al segundo piso y no habían visto a nadie bajar.”_

La gente no pareció dudar de cada una de las narraciones, todo el mundo parecía convencido de lo acontecido.

Los alegatos de su abogado poco o nada sirvieron en ese momento. Era en así, una batalla que estaba perdida desde el comienzo. Todo el mundo ya lo había convertido en el villano de esa historia, y que cambiasen de opinión resultaba una idea poco probable.

Cuando llegó el veredicto, Sirius intentó mantenerse firme. No iba a permitirles a todos esos espectadores de pacotilla que se divirtiesen que su sufrimiento.

Cadena perpetua en la cárcel de Reading.

Cuando escuchó que era cadena perpetua y no condena a muerte, se sorprendió. La pena de muerte era el castigo usual para todo asesinato, y las veces que se lograba evadir solo significaba una cosa: contactos e influencias. Parecía que, de alguna manera, sus padres no le habían dejado tan solo como creía. Probablemente ese era su último regalo por parte de sus padres, la última vez que le salvarían el pellejo.

Conmocionado ante el resultado de su juicio, se dejó arrastrar pasivamente por los guardias. Aunque, antes de que le sacasen por completo de la sala, volteó hacia el público, en búsqueda de una única persona. Vio a James sosteniendo fuertemente a Remus, quien parecía a punto de derrumbarse en su lugar. Y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen detrás de él, miró por última vez los ojos de Remus, cargados de anhelo y preocupación, y guardo esa imagen en lo más profundo de sus memorias. 

.

.

.

_Londres, marzo de 1867_

_Casa de Londres de la familia Lupin._

Con la mirada en el techo, pero la mente en algún punto mucho más lejano, Remus cuestionaba la extraña realidad en la que su vida se había torneado. Envuelto entre sabanas de seda y abrazado por la oscuridad nocturna, rememoraba los sucesos de aquel día tan desdichado.

Toda su habitación se encontraba en silencio, con un único sonido proveniente del reloj encima de una de sus mesas de noche. Y pese a que siempre le había gustado el suave susurrar de la calma, esa noche el silencio le atormentaba hasta al fondo de su alma.

Esa tarde había sido el juicio de Sirius.

Había asistido, pese a las advertencias de su padre, quien le había prohibido estrictamente acercarse a tal evento y muchos menos estar cerca o hablar acerca de Sirius Black. Sin embargo, lo hizo, a pesar de las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía, con el corazón lleno de temor por el destino de su amado, había ido a ver el desenlace de aquel terrible evento.

El si era correcto o no, no le había importado en el momento. Puede que fuese egoísta o incorrecto, pero en ese momento no le había importado nada más que ver a Sirius nuevamente.

Al momento de verlo, su corazón había dado un brinco de felicidad. Aunque la visión de un Sirius mallugado y atrapado entre grilletes le perturbaba, una parte de sí se alegraba al ver que seguía vivo.

El juicio había pasado demasiado rápido a su parecer, y rápidamente se habían encontrado esperando el veredicto. Después de todo, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer.

Él lo sabía desde el principio, las pocas posibilidades de que Sirius fuese declarado inocente. Todas las pruebas y testimonios apuntaban a que había sido el responsable del homicidio de Peter. Era ridícula la sola idea de que pudiese salir libre de esa situación, y aun así se aferró a ello como un empedernido enamorado.

Si era el amor o la insensatez lo que le motivaba, realmente no lo sabía.

En el momento en que escuchó el veredicto final, una pequeña parte de él murió en ese mismo instante. Era sorprendente lo sencillo que tu vida podía cambiar en menos de un segundo.

James había tenido que sujetarle para evitar que se derrumbase en ese preciso momento. Todo el mundo hablaba en ese momento a su alrededor, pero él solo podía escuchar un inhóspito silencio. En desespero, había buscado la mirada de Sirius entre todo ese mar de gente.

La mirada que encontró le lleno todavía más el corazón de angustia. Pues esa visión de angustia y terror dentro de los ojos de Sirius le perseguiría dentro de sus pesadillas durante un largo tiempo.

Había querido seguirle, perseguirle hasta el fin del mundo, pero los fuertes brazos de James le habían mantenido estancado en su lugar. Al final, la última imagen que había tenido de Sirius había sido la de su amado siendo arrastrado por los guardias para ser llevado hasta su encarcelamiento final. 

La cárcel de Reading había sido el lugar escogido para Sirius Black pasará el resto de su miserable existencia.

Cuando todo termino, James le acompaño hasta su casa. El viaje dentro del carruaje había sido silencioso, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decir en ese momento. Realmente, ninguno quería decir palabra alguna.

Al llegar a su casa, su padre le esperaba en la sala principal. Su rostro mostraba claramente la furia que le embargaba en ese momento. Remus no opuso resistencia, pues sabía que eso solo le acarrearía más problemas de los que ya tenía en ese momento. Con un gesto apesadumbrado su padre le indicó que se situase a su laso, y él así lo hizo.

Cuando la fusta azotó fuertemente en su antebrazo, reprimió todos sus quejidos lo más que pudo. Resistió con firmeza cada golpe, mismos que llegaban cada vez con más furia. Sintió su piel desgarrarse y su sangre brotar, y aun así en ningún momento se atrevió a levantar la vista.

Una vez acabado su castigo, fue su propio padre el que se encargó de limpiar sus heridas. Y mientras le vendaba su lastimado antebrazo, aprovechaba para recordarle la misma orden de siempre: _“No me desobedezcas, Remus. No me gusta el tener que castigarte.”_

Después de ello, habían cenado en familia. La cena en sí se había mantenido terriblemente silenciosa, hasta que su padre había decidido romper aquel silencio con una nueva advertencia.

_“Creo que es lo suficientemente obvio el señalar que tu compromiso se ha terminado, ¿No lo crees, Remus?”_

En ese momento él solo había asentido en silencio, temeroso de que cualquiera otra reacción pudiese despertar la furia de su padre. Este se mostró complacido ante su respuesta y le ordenó que se retirase a su habitación. Ejecutó la orden en silencio.

Y tan solo estuvo dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, se derrumbó en un llanto descontrolado.

Había intentado mantenerse firme los últimos días, había tratado de mantener sus emociones controladas, pero finalmente había alcanzado su propio limite. Lloró por la angustia que había sentido desde que James le informo sobre apresamiento de Sirius, por la muerte tan repentina de Peter, por todos los comentarios que la gente soltaba a su alrededor sobre todo ese tema, por el fin de su compromiso y por el destino oscuro de Sirius; lloró por todo lo que había soportado hasta ese momento.

Después de varios minutos de llanto, una de las sirvientas de la casa había subido para ayudarle para prepararse para dormir. Él siguió todas las indicaciones en silencio.

Había intentado quedarse dormido, pero no había obtenido resultados favorables. Por el contrario, se había mantenido acostado con la mirada en algún punto inconexo del techo y con la mente repleta de dudas que se repetían una y otra vez.

¿Era Sirius realmente el culpable de la muerte de Peter?

Tanto su razón como su corazón parecían conocer la respuesta, pero ninguno de los congeniaba con la del otro. La razón le decía que era evidente, mientras que su corazón le replicaba que no dudase, que confiase plenamente en su amado, que Sirius nunca sería capaz de un crimen tan atroz.

Pero, ¿Cómo saber que era lo verdadero? ¿Cómo poder estar seguro de que el amor no le está nublando la razón? Si el mundo entero de está gritando que es lo real, ¿Cómo saber en lo que realmente desconfiar?

Él no había estado presente esa noche, él no había visto lo que había sucedido en esa habitación, y sin embargo una parte de él confía ciegamente en Sirius, confiaba en su inocencia pues su corazón se lo dictaba. Pero, el corazón mismo era capaz de cegar a uno de la verdad por más que esta fuese tan clara como el cristal.

¿Realmente valía la pena confiar ciegamente en el corazón? Si era tan sencillo de manipular, tan sencillo de cegar por los sentimientos descontrolados.

Remus no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo hiciese.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente he podido traer el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia.


	4. Días que se arrastran cual cadenas

****_Días que se arrastran cual cadenas_ ** **

_Fecha desconocida_

_Prisión de Reading, Inglaterra._

El tiempo transcurre de una forma diferente cuando uno se encuentra cautivo.

Eso era algo que Sirius había logrado aprender a lo largo de todo su encarcelamiento. Al comienzo había podido llevar los días con una inusual calma, pensando que podría tener todo bajo control. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo la percepción del mismo había empezado a distorsionarse de una forma lenta y agonizante dentro de su cabeza. Poco a poco, su propia visión del tiempo mismo había perdido gradualmente su importancia hasta llegar a la irrelevancia misma. 

Los días se sentían como meses, y el diferenciar entre ambos se había vuelto imposible.

No estaba seguro del tiempo exacto que llevaba entre esas cuatro paredes de granito, no estaba seguro del año mismo en que se encontraban. Sinceramente, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Desde que tenía memoria había anhelado el momento en que finalmente pudiese tomar las riendas de su vida, alejado de todas las inquietudes y ordenes de su familia; el momento en que finalmente empezaría a vivir. Sin embargo, la vida era tan caótica e inexplicable en muchas ocasionas, pues cuando finalmente pensaba que obtendría el control de su propia vida, el mundo se había encargado de quitarle todas sus ambiciones. 

Era sorprendente el como una vida se podía arruinar de una forma tan catastrófica en tan corto tiempo.

Él había sido un joven afortunado, heredero de una gran familia, un miembro de la alta sociedad, había poseído fortuna y alcurnia a partes iguales. Había sido la persona que todo el mundo quería ser. Y ahora, no era más que el fantasma de un joven pasado.

Sus dominios y propiedades se habían reducido a una estrecha celda de prisión, con la única compañía de ratas y arañas en las esquinas. Sus elegantes y caros ropajes, de las más finas telas importadas, le habían sido quitadas y cambiadas por unos sucios harapos de preso.

Cualquiera persona que le hubiera conocido en antaño, nunca hubiera podido reconocerlo en su estado actual. Ni siquiera él mismo podía reconocer su propio reflejo. Cuando se miraba en los sucios charcos de agua que se formaban en el piso de su celda, buscando su reflejo; no reconocía al sujeto que le regresaba la mirada. 

Unos fríos ojos apagados, carentes de una alegría que les había sido arrebatada. Un rostro marcado por la desesperación, con ojeras profundas y unos labios resecados; era esa la visión de un hombre muerto en propia vida. Era esa la visión que su sucio reflejo le regalaba.

Ese joven lleno de alegrías y pasiones había muerto, la prisión le había matado, y en su lugar solo quedaban los rastros de lo que algún día logro ser.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado? Esa era una pregunta incierta, pues las memorias de lo que alguna vez fue su vida se habían vuelto espejismos en su mente. Lo había notado con el tiempo, lentamente olvidaba los detalles de cuando su vida era libre. Recordaba que una de sus sirvientas preparaba el mejor _trifle_ de la vida, pero no lograba recordar el sabor en sí. Los detalles se iban perdiendo. 

Los pequeños recuerdos de su vida lentamente le iban abandonando. La agonía del encierro le robaba los pequeños detalles de su vida.

Esa noche en específico no era muy distinta al resto de noches que había soportado de encierro durante tanto tiempo. Hacía frió, como era usual en el lugar, pues no había chimeneas o alguna otra fuente de calor cerca de las celdas de los presos, pues la gente consideraba que no lo merecían. Con los murmullos y lamentos de sus vecinos de celda llenando el ambiente y la oscuridad de la noche impidiéndole ver más allá de su nariz, esa noche se sentía como una más sin importancia dentro de las grandes paredes de la prisión de Reading.

Sirius se mantenía encogido en una de las esquinas de su celda. Se encontraba intranquilo pues los quejidos y lamentos de los convictos le retumbaban en sus oídos y le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. Había intentado dormir desde hacía horas, pero cada que cerraba los ojos, su mente se veía inundada por las imágenes de noche que le condeno. 

Tener pesadillas era algo recurrente en ese lugar. El sentimiento de asfixia que producían sus diminutas celdas conseguían sofocarlos por completo, sumándoles la desesperación de no poder salir en ningún momento. La culpa de los crímenes que los habían condenado. Todo ese cumulo de sentimientos les atormentaban incluso entre sueños. 

La mayoría de los presos preferían evitar caer dormidos a como diese lugar, aunque esto solo conseguía arrastrarles con más facilidad hasta la locura. Sirius había presenciado de primera mano como muchos de sus compañeros terminaban cayendo ante la desesperación. 

Él mismo sabía que algún día también terminaría sucumbiendo.

Los sueños de Sirius se llenaban de imágenes de la trágica noche en que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Sus manos ensangrentadas, el cuerpo de Peter tendido en el suelo y unos dulces ojos que le miraban con melancolía.

—Una y otra vez, noche tras noche…

Se encogió todavía más en la pequeña esquina, ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

_“Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas, Sirius...”_

Las últimas palabras que Remus le había dicho esa noche, esa última promesa que no pudo cumplir, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza en medio de un bucle infinito. Atormentándole durante todas las noches.

—Lo siento, _Moony_ , lo siento. Tu tenías razón, tú siempre tienes la razón…

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, sin que nadie pudiese oírlas, sin que Remus pudiese oírlas. Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado, ¿Qué habría pasado en el mundo exterior?, ¿Qué habría pasado con James?, ¿Con sus padres?, ¿Cómo continuaron sus vidas después de que él fuese encerrado? No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en prisión, pero sabía que debían ser algunos años. El mundo y las personas que conoció deberían haber cambiado. 

El mundo debió haber continuado su rumbo, aún sin él.

Se quedó en silencio una vez más, con el rostro ocultó entre sus piernas y la mente en algún lugar lejano.

Y de pronto lo notó. Pasos tranquilos provenientes desde el pasillo.

Extrañado, levantó su mirada hacia la puerta de su celda y trató de agudizar su oído. Era raro escuchar a gente caminar por las noches: los reclusos se mantenían en sus celdas y los guardias se quedaban, por lo general, en los mismos puntos de siempre. A los trabajadores del lugar no les gustaban tener que pasearse por los oscuros pasillos. Y si lo hacían era únicamente durante la época en que venían a supervisar la prisión, todo era una mera fachada. 

En ese lugar, ni siquiera a los trabajadores les interesaba lo que sucediese entre los muros de la prisión.

Los pasos continuaron, acercándose cada vez más.

En medio de sus ensoñaciones, Sirius no logró notar el momento en que los quejidos y voces de sus vecinos de celda habían cesado.

Sirius se paró con algo de dificultad, apoyándose en las paredes de su celda. Había estado sentado tanto tiempo ese día que ya no podía sentir las piernas.

Y entonces, el sonido de los pasos se detuvo, justo en frente de su celda. Sirius contuvo el aliento, expectante. Y entonces, sucedió.

La pesada puerta de su celda se abrió y rápidamente dos personas ingresaron al interior del lugar. Se trataban de dos guardias, ambos igual de corpulentos y con una mirada de seriedad.

Sirius se mantuvo petrificado en su lugar, sin comprender que lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. En eso, ambos hombres se acercaron rápidamente hasta él y le sujetaron firmemente.

—Acabemos con esto rápido, nadie debe darse cuenta de que estamos aquí. —dijo uno de los hombres mientras empezaban a jalarlo hacia las afueras de su celda.

Sirius intentó oponer resistencia, temeroso de lo que ambos hombres pudiesen estar planeando hacerle. Al notarlo, uno de los guardias le habló con una voz profunda:

—Si quieres salir de aquí, será mejor que te calles y cooperes. No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos.

Sirius se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Quiso preguntar acerca de a qué se refería, pero ambos hombres le sacaron de su pequeño cuarto con fuerza. Una vez en el pasillo, un tercer guardia les esperaba justo en la puerta, a su lado había un cuarto sujeto: de cabellos oscuros y andrajosos, con un rostro enfermo y vistiendo los mismos ropajes de preso que Sirius.

—Sáquenlo de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. El carruaje espera en la parte trasera. —ordenó el tercer guardia.

Los dos guardias que le sujetaban cumplieron al instante, empezando a llevarle a través del largo pasillo. Sirius miró por última vez hacía atrás, notando como el cuarto hombre (aquel que vestía como un preso) ingresaba a la que había sido su celda durante tanto tiempo.

La prisión estaba a oscuras, no había ninguna vela prendida, y aun así los dos hombres le guiaban con maestría por todo el lugar. A travesaron pasillos, bajaron escaleras y cruzaron puertas, todo en un completo silencio. En ningún momento se cruzaron con algún otro guardia.

Sirius no entendía lo que pasaba, solo había escuchado que esas personas le iban a sacar de aquella prisión, ¿El motivo? Lo desconocía, y sinceramente no le interesaba. En esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su mente era la idea de la libertad.

Al final, ambos sujetos le hicieron a travesar una última puerta, y al hacerlo el frió aire de la noche le dio la bienvenida hacia las afueras. Se encontraban en la parte trasera de la prisión, aquella por la que solían ingresar la mayoría de los reclusos. Sirius lo recordaba, pues había sido ahí por donde había ingresado por primera vez a _Reading_ , hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Sirius sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir una vez más la brisa de la noche, al sentir la tierra mojado bajo sus pies descalzos, al sentir nuevamente ese aire de libertad. Pensó que nunca más volvería a poder sentir todo ello.

Sus captores le guiaron hasta la entrada trasera del lugar, donde un oscuro carruaje les esperaba. Las cortinas de las ventanillas estaban cerradas, impidiéndole ver hacia el interior. El cochero, vestido también de oscuros colores, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Rápido, sube. No tenemos tiempo para ello. —le ordenó uno de los guardias. Rápidamente le hicieron subir al interior del carruaje, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. La tan solo la puerta se cerró, los caballos rechinaron y el carruaje empezó a moverse, provocando que tuviese que sentarse en unos de los asientos debido a la brusquedad del movimiento.

Sirius tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante el cambio súbito de iluminación. Mientras se tallaba los ojos, escuchó la conocida voz de la persona que tenía justo enfrente.

—Sirius, muchacho, que feliz estoy de verte de nuevo. ¿Ha pasado el tiempo, no? Aunque debo admitirlo, estos diez años en prisión te han tratado muy mal. 

Una vez su visión se hubo acostumbrado, Sirius logró mirar al hombre frente él. Un sujeto de avanzada edad, vestido con elegantes ropas y con la misma sonrisa atrevida que él había poseído antes de ser encarcelado. 

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Te sientes mal? No te preocupes, en un rato llegaremos a casa y te podrás recostar y comer un poco. 

Sirius miró al hombre por unos segundos, sus grises ojos se encontraron con otros del mismo color. Una mirada familiar, de alguien que no esperaba ver.

—Tío Alphard… 

.

.

.


	5. La historia no es más que un cuento del ganador

**_La historia no es más que un cuento del ganador_ **

_Londres, 1 de junio de 1878._

_Casa de la familia Potter en Londres._

Siendo sinceros, Regulus realmente no había esperado esa noticia. Su día había ido perfectamente normal hasta ese fatídico momento. Cuando Narcissa se apareció en la puerta de su casa, completamente vestida de negro y con una seria expresión en su rostro supo que algo andaba mal. La había invitado a pasar, pero ella había desistido, argumentando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Al preguntarle el motivo de su visita, esta había ido directo al asunto en cuestión.

“Sirius ha muerto”.

Realmente sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se había detenido por un momento. Afligido, le había preguntado a que se refería con ello, y ella no se había cortado mucho al contestarle.

“Sirius ha muerto, Regulus. Los directivos de Reading me fueron avisar en la mañana. Encontraron su cuerpo sin vida en medio de su celda. Murió durante la noche, al parecer enfermó en prisión y finalmente la enfermedad le mató, es algo normal en la prisión”.

Regulus tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Pero la pesada expresión de su prima no parecía mentirle, todo aquello era una realidad, una retorcida realidad.

Narcissa se había retirado tan rápido como llegó, aunque antes de irse le había entregado un pequeño sobre de los encargados de la prisión de Reading. Una carta larga y tendida explicando los hechos ocurridos. Regulus realmente no le había prestado mucha atención a su prima cuando esta había despedido, pues toda su atención había recaído en la carta en sus manos.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó una profunda voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontró con el rostro preocupado de James, quién le miraba con suspicacia — ¿Estás bien, Regulus? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Regulus quiso responderle, pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar. Así que, como única respuesta, le entregó la carta que Narcissa le había dado.

James le había mirado extrañado mientras tomaba el papel que le era tendido por su esposo, antes de empezar a leerlo. Regulus fue testigo de primera mano del cómo el rostro de James había tornado tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

Al terminar de leer la carta, James le había mirado con una expresión horrorizada. La angustia era algo que se podía leer con claridad en su rostro.

—¿Esto es real? ¿Pero cómo…? —sus palabras se enredaban unas con otras, como un niño que apenas comienza a hablar— ¿Quién te dio esto?

—Es real, Narcissa me lo acaba de entregar. Se lo informaron a ella en la mañana y ella quiso decírmelo personalmente.

La expresión de horror no abandono el rostro de James, aunque esta pareció combinarse con la angustia que sentía el joven noble en ese momento. James era una persona susceptible a sus emociones, pocas veces parecía poder controlarlas. Regulus quiso decirle algo para calmarle, pero realmente no se le ocurría nada que pudiese ayudar.

Al final, se sentó en uno de los elegante sillones de la sala principal. Mirando a la nada y con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo entonces, Jame notó las acciones del menor de los hermanos Black, y al parecer fue suficiente para hacerle calmar y recomponer su postura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, tomando asiento justo al lado de su esposo.

—No…no estoy seguro, todo fue tan repentino que no estoy seguro de haberlo podido asimilarlo al completo. Es como un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

—Tranquilízate un momento, toma un respiro.

—Ni siquiera sé si esta bien ponerme así —Regulus pareció hacer caso omiso a las palabras de James, pues ahora se paseaba por toda la estancia, alterándose con cada segundo que pasaba—. Se supone que ya lo tenía asimilado. Mis padres lo dijeron muchas veces, que había cometido un crimen y no debería sentirme mal por él, ¡Él arruino todo! ¡Fue su imprudencia la que le costó la prisión! ¡Él fue el responsable de todo lo malo que pasó!

Regulus trató de tranquilizarse, sabía lo mal que le ponía ese tema. No importaba cuando tiempo pasará, los viejos sucesos del pasado seguían atormentándole como el mismo día que sucedieron.

Sintió como los brazos de James le acogían en un intento de poder tranquilizarle. Aunque en un principio no estuviese entusiasmado con la idea de su compromiso, con el pasar de los años había aprendido a apreciar la presencia del joven Potter.

Con el tiempo, su aroma se había vuelto agradable para su gusto.

—Tú estabas ahí, James, tu viste como todo se fue por el desagüe. —enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, aspirando el aroma del alfa que lograba calmarle con facilidad.

—Lo sé. —respondió James, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos ocuros de Regulus.

Él y Sirius no había sido muy hundidos. Habían tenido muchas diferencias entre ambos y en muchas otras habían terminado discutiendo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera querido a su hermano, pues lo adoraba y sabía que eso nunca cambiaría. Y porque lo quería, también le había resultado doloroso ver como las acciones de Sirius le habían llevado hasta prisión, y como su familia lentamente se había ido desmoronando hasta quedar completamente destrozada.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Regulus finalmente se separase de James.

—Creo que necesito recostarme por un momento—dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente de la estancia—. Podemos continuar hablando de esto luego, lo prometo.

James solo asintió ante las palabras de Regulus, mirando como este se alejaba del lugar hasta desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de su hogar.

Miró una vez más carta que había sido abandonada en una de las elegantes mesas de la habitación. Un pensamiento cursó su mente con rapidez. Tomó el papel entre sus manos y abandono la sala encaminándose hacia su estudio. Tenía una carta importante que mandar, a una persona que merecía enterarse de la situación.

.

.

.

_Mansión principal de la familia Malfoy a las afueras de Londres_

La mansión Malfoy resultaba todo un espectáculo para toda persona que tuviese la dicha de conocerla. Aquel enorme edificio, con sus grandes paredes de granito y sus enormes ventanales, capturaba la atención de toda persona que pasase por aquel boscoso paisaje que le rodeaba. Un enclave tan antiguo como la propia familia que lo habitaba.

Y Severus Snape era una de esas afortunadas personas que tenía la dicha de poder disfrutar de los gloriosos placeres de la mansión.

—Señor, ya hemos llegado.

Severus bajó del ostentoso carruaje que le había llevado desde Londres. Había sido un viaje sencillo, algo de lo que se encontraba sumamente agradecido. Nunca había sido un fanático de los viajes extenuantes, lograban acabar con su muy precaria paciencia de una forma extraordinaria.

Aunque debía de admitirlo, esas silenciosas horas dentro del vehículo le habían servido para poder concentrarse en la escandalosa noticia que había recibido esa mañana. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios al pensar en ello, estaba ansioso de poder contarle a Lucius las recientes noticias de la ciudad.

—Maestro Severus, es un placer recibirle nuevamente—uno de los tantos sirvientes de la mansión le recibió justo en la puerta del lugar con un gesto solemne—. Llevaremos su equipaje a su habitación, Lord Malfoy se encuentra esperándole en su despacho. 

Severus únicamente asintió ante las palabras del hombre antes de empezar su recorrido hacia los adentros de la gran mansión. Se suponía que debería haber llegado hacía unas horas, pero debido a los sucesos matutinos su horario de llegada se había visto atrasado. Él no le tomaba importancia, pues sabía que su pequeño contratiempo había merecido la pena gracias a la interesante información que recibió; sin embargo, era bien sabido lo melodramático que solía ser Lucius y no dudaba de que este le reprocharía su impuntualidad. 

A medida que avanzaba, la grava bajo sus pies se tornó en las elegantes baldosas del suelo de la mansión y las grandes y majestuosas paredes del lugar le acogieron entre sus dominios.

Avanzó por los extensos pasillos de la gran mansión en un pestañeo. Como un amigo íntimo de Lucius desde temprana edad, conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su propia mano. Aquellos pasillos tan largos y enredosos ya no escondían secretos para él.

Una vez estuvo enfrente del despacho de Lucius, golpeo su puño contra la gran puerta de madera oscura.

—¿Quién es? —la imponente voz de Lucius Malfoy, aquella que usaba para ordenar a sus empleados y al momento de hacer sus negociaciones, se filtró desde debajo de la puerta.

—La persona a la que hiciste viajar desde Londres solo para venir al cumpleaños de tu hijo.

—Ah Severus, eres tú. Adelante.

Al abrir la gran puerta del despacho, lo primero que logró vislumbrar fue al elegante marqués Malfoy apoyado en su enorme escritorio de caoba.

—Es bueno verte, Severus. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

—Aburrido y asfixiante, no hay otra palabra para describirlo.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutases—Severus decidió hacer caso omiso al tono de petulancia en las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Sabes? Esperaba tu llegada para antes de la comida. No es usual en ti el llegar tarde a algún lugar.

—Acontecimientos imprevistos, Lucius. Me llegaron algunas noticias que estoy seguro que te interesarán. —respondió Severus, mirando complacido como un gesto de interés se situaba en el rostro de Lucius.

En ese momento, el mayordomo principal había aparecido en la puerta del despacho, con una bandeja de té anunciando la hora de la merienda de la tarde. Ambos hombres se habían sentado en un par de sillones que se encontraban en el despacho de Lucius, cerca de la ventana.

Severus disfrutó de las impresionantes vistas que sodía regalar la mansión. Podía notar desde su asiento los cuidados jardines de la mansión y un poco más allá, traspasando los muros de la propiedad, los impresionantes paisajes de los campos circundantes y las colinas aledañas recubiertas de hierba y árboles. Era un paisaje natural impresionante.

Entendía perfectamente por qué Lucius disfrutaba tanto el estar en su propiedad, poseía un ambiente tan tranquilo y privado que resultaba relajante. Todo el mundo sabía la habilidad que poseía el líder de los Malfoy para llamar la atención de la gente, y era algo que de verdad parecía disfrutar. Sin embargo, era un secreto únicamente conocido por sus más allegados el hecho de que Lucius disfrutaba mucho de su privacidad, de la suya propia y de la de su familia. 

Lucius era un espectáculo andante, pero sabía proteger muy bien la privacidad de su familia, además de ser muy receloso de ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lucius, en un tono de interés— ¿Me vas a contar esas maravillosas noticias que te hicieron retrasarte?

Severus sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, como si estuviese esperando a que realizará la pregunta. Lo que probablemente era cierto.

—Narcissa me visitó esta mañana. Al parecer, le llegaron noticias interesantes desde Reading.

Lucius le miró sorprendido desde su asiento, con la taza de té aún entre sus dedos.

—Sirius Black ha muerto, Lucius.

La cara de estupor de Lucius delato su gran impresión ante la repentina noticia. Severus se sintió complacido ante ello, él mismo había quedado un tanto desconcertado cuando Narcissa le había informado la noticia esa mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Black ha muerto? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Dicen que enfermó. Al parecer contrajo alguna enfermedad de algún otro recluso y finalmente esta le fulminó. Encontraron su helado cadáver en medio de su celda, con las ratas haciéndole de última compañía.

Lucius finalmente salió de su estupor y volvió a adquirir aquella elegante postura que siempre le había caracterizado. Aun así, su mente parecía distante.

—Así que enfermó…

—Sí, a decir verdad, no debería de resultar sorprendente o sorpresivo. Reading nunca se ha caracterizado por sus cuidados o higiene. Es un nido enfermedades encerrado en cuatro paredes. Era cuestión de tiempo para que pasará.

—Resulta sorprendente que haya durado tanto. —murmuró Lucius, más para sí mismo que para su acompáñate en sí.

Severus miró interesando a su viejo amigo, quien parecía seguir en medio de sus ensoñaciones personales.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, llamando la atención del hombre junto él— ¿Qué es lo piensas de todo esto?

Lucius se paró de su asiento, en un intento de desentumir sus piernas, y empezó a caminar a lo largo de toda la habitación.

—¿Qué puedo decirte, Severus? No es una noticia que me haga lamentarme. Black era un criminal y una alimaña, morir en prisión era algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría en algún momento. Llorar su muerte no es algo que haría ni en un millón de años.

—Pensé que te alegraría. Ya sabes, ustedes dos se detestaban el uno al otro.

—Tú también lo detestabas, tal vez incluso más que yo. ¿Acaso estás contento con su muerte?

—Contento no, complacido es la palabra más correcto para describir mi sentimiento.

—Siempre has sido un cínico, Severus. —Lucius se recargo justo en soporte de la ventana. Con la luz golpeándole en la espalda, parecía una visión un tanto oscura.

—Creo que el adjetivo también funciona contigo, Lucius—replicó Severus mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té—. No puedes mentirme, estoy bastante seguro de que tú estás tan complacido como lo estoy yo. Tú fuiste el primero en aprovechar su encarcelamiento.

—Black fue un idiota que se metió en demasiados problemas, se juntó con gente indebida y se ganó una reputación nada provechosa. Al final sus decisiones le condujeron a un desastroso desenlace y tuvo que pagar por ello. Yo no tuve la culpa de que el hombre no supiese controlar su vida y tampoco pude culparme de aprovechar una situación que él mismo provoco. Cuando la vida te una oportunidad, tú la tomas.

Severus miró como Lucius se acercó hasta uno de los muebles de su despacho, mismo de dónde sacó lo que parecía ser una botella de brandy. Sirvió la bebida en dos copas y le tendió una a Severus.

—Así que, brindo por Sirius Black. Que la muerte le dé descanso a su tormentosa alama. Salud. —y ambos alzaron sus copas en un gesto solemne, aunque con unas sonrisas llenas de peligro.

—Porque el éxito es para los que logran sacarle partido a todo lo que les da la vida. —concluyó Lucius, mirando complacido a través de la ventana de su despacho, como, en medio de los bellos jardines de su mansión, Remus y Draco jugaban en una armoniosa calma.

.

.

.


	6. Las lágrimas del joven que quedó atrás

**_Las lágrimas del joven que quedó atrás_ **

4 de junio de 1878.

Mansión principal de la familia Malfoy.

—Papá, mira, mira, es un conejo.

—Lo veo, Draco, es bastante bonito.

Remus sonrió delicadamente ante la expresión de alegría de su pequeño niño. Draco le sonreía con emoción, sus grises e inocentes ojos brillaban con entusiasmo mientras le mostraba emocionado una de las páginas de su libro de cuentos.

Había recibido el libro de parte de su padre hacía unos días como regalo adelantado por su próximo cumpleaños. Y desde el primer momento en que sus tiernas manitas habían tocado el libro, no se había separado del mismo en ningún momento. Draco poseía un incasable amor por los libros ilustrados, en especial si estos incluían animales.

Remus adoraba ver a su adorado hijo feliz, ese era uno de sus pequeños placeres en la vida. La pequeña sonrisa de felicidad de Draco lograba calmar las asperezas de su mente.

Draco se sentó, aún con el libro en sus manos, encima del regazo de su papá. En un gesto involuntario, Remus comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos del menor. Acercó su rostro a los cabellos del niño y aspiró dulcemente, tratando de captar el agradable olor del menor. Draco solo rio antes las cosquillas producidas.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo es, Draco. —dijo Remus mientras continuaba acariciando los rubios cabellos del infante.

—¿Tendré un pastel?

—Lo tendrás, el pastel que más te guste.

La emocionada sonrisa de Draco creció antes las palabras de su papá, y Remus solo envolvió a su dulce pequeño entre sus brazos, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en los rizos rubios del niño.

Draco era un niño inocente, un tanto caprichoso, pero inocente y dulce la mayor parte del tiempo. Adoraba todo tipo de postres, y gustaba de sentarse a leer libros de cuentos en medio de los jardines de su enorme de hogar, además de correr y juguetear por los mismos. Era solo un niño inocente.

Remus no estaba seguro de amar su esposo por completo, pero siempre amaría a su hijo.

—Disculpe—llamó una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación, al voltear, Remus pudo comprobar que se trataba de una de las sirvientas de la mansión—, señor. Ya ha llegado el correo.

Remus le miró confundido, pero aun así asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Margaret, puedes dejar todas las cartas dentro del despacho del señor de la casa, él podrá revisarlas cuando regrese.

—En realidad—la joven titubeaba, indecisa sobre sus palabras—, una de las cartas está dirigida hacia usted, cuando la entregaron dijeron que era urgente.

Remus, confundido, dejó a Draco en uno de los sillones de la elegante sala y se acercó a tomar el sobre que la joven le ofrecía. Un extraño sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al momento de tocar el papel.

Reconoció el símbolo del sello de cera y el nombre del remitente al instante: _James F. Potter._

—Gracias, Margaret, puedes retirarte—la temerosa joven solo asintió y abandonó la estancia, Remus continúo mirando el sello de cera de la carta—. Draco, ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación un rato? Voy a estar un poco ocupado.

Draco le miró curioso desde el sillón. Remus le sonrió con cariño, la pequeña sonrisa de Draco creció ante ello, antes de tomar su libro entre sus pequeñas manos y abandonar la habitación con pasos alegres.

Una vez estuvo en completa soledad, Remus miró el sobre entre sus manos con inquietud, indeciso sobre sus propios movimientos. El extraño escalofrió seguía recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Miró hacía su alrededor con temor, antes de esconder la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa. Recompuso su postura, acomodó su ropa y abandonó la habitación con un paso tranquilo pero precavido. Necesitaba un lugar más seguro. 

Había algunos decretos dentro de la nobleza que se aprendían desde muy temprana edad, se pasaban de padres a hijos y servían como una advertencia para el porvenir y los secretos guardados: las paredes tienen oídos, las puertas poseen ojos y las sombras te pueden delatar.

Tan rápido como entró a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, colocó el pestillo y se acercó hasta su enorme y mullida cama. Miró una vez más a su alrededor, en busca de algún posible delator. Nunca se podía estar completamente seguro.

Con el máximo de los cuidados, rompió el sello y abrió la carta entre sus manos. Reconoció la letra en menos de un instante, aunque debía de admitir que en esta ocasión la letra parecía más descuidada que de costumbre. El mensaje en sí no parecía muy largo, y, aun así, el extraño sentimiento de inquietud no desaparecía.

Dudoso, leyó la carta. Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticias de James. No le había visto desde noviembre, pues debido a su _delicado_ estado, Lucius había mantenido a toda su familia en la mansión principal de la familia Malfoy, y no habían visitado Londres en un tiempo.

Remus realmente esperaba que pronto pudiesen regresar. 

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, sentía como su corazón se iba acelerando con cada minuto. Las palabras de James eran raras, aún escritas, parecían enredosas, como si no encontrarán la forma de expresar lo deseado. Sin embargo, todo aquello se podía resumir en las últimas palabras de la carta, aquellas que servían como despedida:

_"Sirius ha muerto."_

Pese a que no pudiera verse a sí mismo, Remus estaba seguro que su piel había perdido color al leer tales palabras. Sentía frió. Ese sentimiento de temor inexplicable que antes le había advertido, ahora le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Era, sobre todo, una sensación asfixiante.

Sirius, el hombre de sus sueños y, al mismo tiempo, de sus pesadillas, había muerto.

Remus sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era un sentimiento extraño, difícil de explicar por sí mismo. _Sirius_. Un nombre tan cercano, pero que al mismo tiempo se había vuelto muy lejano, como la imagen de un sueño.

Con sus manos temblorosas, tapó su boca, atrapando los quejidos y lamentos de su culposo ser.

No podría explicar exactamente el motivo de sus lágrimas; la tristeza, la pena, el miedo, la culpa. Ese hombre, al que siempre trató, pero nunca pudo olvidar el completo. Porque, es más sencillo amar a un hombre muerto, que a un hombre en prisión por asesinato.

Como la primera pieza caída de un efecto domino, todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Las imágenes del pasado regresaron, aunque en realidad nunca se habían ido del todo, únicamente se ocultaban.

Los recuerdos de esos sombríos días se mantenían marcados a fuego dentro de su mente. Las habladurías de la gente, los rumores entre la clase alta, las miradas inquisitivas de los nobles encima suyo, las palabras juzgadoras a sus espaldas, y el recuerdo vivido de su padre entregando su mano en matrimonio a Lucius Malfoy.

Después del encarcelamiento de Sirius, lentamente, su mundo empezó a cambiar. El mundo de la nobleza se mueve de formas complicadas, un pequeño tropiezo se puede convertir en una mortal caída a la deshonra. Los escándalos nunca se olvidan y te dejan marcado por completo.

Una de las más importantes reglas que se le dictan a todo omega de la alta clase es el "No te metas en escándalos". Los rumores y habladurías sobre uno nunca son bien vistos. Un omega rodeado de cualquier tipo de escándalo se vuelve indeseable, se consigue una mala reputación y pierde valor ante los ojos inquisitivos de la gente.

El mundo de los nobles se basa en el: _"¿Qué dirán?"_.

Después del encarcelamiento de Sirius y el fin de su compromiso con este, Remus había quedado marcado como víctima de múltiples habladurías. Su reputación, al igual que la de toda persona relacionada con Sirius, había quedado marcada.

Los múltiples rumores y escándalos menores que surgieron relacionados con su antiguo prometido, no ayudaron mucho.

De forma sorpresiva, muchas personas, supuestamente cercanas a Sirius, empezaron a hablar sobre el noble encarcelado. Meretrices de los lugares más bajos de la ciudad empezaron a presumir sobre haber sido contratadas en múltiples ocasiones por el primogénito de la familia Black.

Remus no les creyó, pero eso no evitó que los rumores se propagaran. Pero, en realidad, tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, no cuando su padre trataba tan fervientemente de conseguirle un nuevo compromiso.

El principal motivo por el que le dictaban a los omegas que debían alejarse de cualquier escándalo, era porque estos hacían mucho más difícil el conseguirles una buena pareja. Las grandes familias no querían casar a sus hijos con omegas rodeados de chismes, se consideraba indecoroso, y podría dañar la prestigiosa reputación que les rodeaba. Para esos omegas indecorosos, solo les quedaban los pretendientes más indeseados.

En su caso, sus pretendientes se habían resumido a un ejemplo en concreto: Fenrir Greyback. Un viejo noble, tan viejo que le duplicaba la edad con facilidad. Un comerciante con bastante experiencia, dueño de múltiples negocios de comida, famosos entre la clase trabajadora, aunque corrían los rumores de que, secretamente, era dueño de burdeles en la parte baja de la ciudad. Había estado casado ya en dos ocasiones, pero sus dos parejas habían fallecido al dar a luz a los hijos de Fenrir. Aunque pareciera un noble cualquiera, muchos sospechaban de la actitud turbia de Greyback.

Remus realmente había temido que su destino terminase en manos de aquel hombre. Incluso en una ocasión intento escapar de su hogar y unirse a un convento, solo para ser atrapado y castigado duramente por su padre. El mundo parecía guiarle hacía una única salida. Aunque todo cambió cuando, de manera imprevista, Lucius Malfoy había hecho acto de aparición en escena.

Siempre recordaría el día en que Lucius había aparecido en la puerta de su hogar, se había encerrado con su padre en el despacho del mismo. Al salir, el joven Malfoy se había acercado hasta él y había tomado su mano para darle un beso. Ese día empezó oficialmente su cortejo.

Aún en día, todo aquello aún le parecía sorprendente y muy extraño.

Realmente no hubo mucho que hacer después de ello. El que el hijo heredero del marqués Malfoy quisiera cortejarle había sido lo más parecido a un milagro, en palabras de su padre. Siendo sincero, no tuvo muchas opciones después de ello. Su padre le había obligado a aceptar el cortejo del joven Malfoy y, tiempo después, a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. 

Su padre le dijo que no había mucho que pensar, y Remus sabía que poseía algo de razón. Porque entre Lucius y Fenrir, la elección resultaba clara. Había sido una elección de supervivencia.

En medio del trance de sus recuerdos, se llevó con cuidado su mano derecha hasta la parte trasera del cuello, donde una mordida de enlace descansaba. Se sentía profunda bajo su tacto, tan profunda como la primera vez que la tocó. Había sido hecha en su noche de bodas y había sido remarcada en múltiples ocasiones a lo largo de sus nueve años de matrimonio.

Remus miró nuevamente la carta en sus manos. Aunque sus ojos seguían enfocados en esa frase en específico. _Sirius ha muerto._

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que Sirius no había sido un recuerdo recurrente en su mente. Había tratado de escribirle, de mandarle cartas a prisión, aunque su padre había terminado quemando cada una de ellas. Había tratado de guardar cada recuerdo que tuviese de él, pero su padre le había quitado cada uno de ellos. Todos los regalos que había recibido de Sirius en algún momento de su vida le fueron quitados.

Todos, salvo uno.

Con cuidado se levantó de su cama, sentía las piernas más entumidas que nunca. Avanzó silencioso hasta uno de los muebles de la habitación. Abrió el tercer cajón y metió la mano, con cuidado sacó el cuadrado objeto. Un viejo alhajero de madera, mismo que había pertenecido a su madre.

Al abrirlo se encontró con algunas cuantas joyas, pero ninguna le importaba realmente. Con cuidado, sacó un pequeño objeto del fondo del alhajero. Una vieja tela hecha un ovillo un objeto dentro. Cuidadoso, desenvolvió aquella vieja, pero preciada tela.

Cuando el objeto cayó en su mano, sintió como sus ojos volvían a lagrimear. Un pequeño y elegante anillo de plata, sencillo a primera vista. Sirius se lo había dado en su cumpleaños número veinte, como una promesa de su próximo matrimonio:

_"En un par de años lo cambiaré por una sortija de matrimonio. Te lo prometo, Moony..."_

—Tú y tus promesas, Sirius. —murmuró Remus, sosteniendo el pequeño anillo entre sus temblorosos dedos.

Ese anillo se había vuelto desde entonces, su regalo favorito. Lo había portado con orgullo en cada fiesta y evento al que había asistido, como todo un joven enamorado. Lo disfruto todo lo que pudo. Cuando su padre tiró todos los regalos que Sirius le había hecho, Remus ocultó ese anillo con recelo. Ese era, su último enlace con su querido enamorado, resguardado por años y protegido con cada fuerza de su ser.

Porque el mundo alejó a Sirius físicamente de él, pero nunca lo alejó de su mente. Todas las noches que Remus había podido soñar con Sirius, las había atesorado, la imagen de Sirius en sus sueños le había ayudado a continuar en ese extraño mundo que le rodeaba.

Ahora, Sirius podría descansar tranquilo, pues todos sus males habrían acabado. Porque, la muerte significaba el fin de dolor, ¿O no?

Eso era lo que le gustaba pensar...

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, en verdad lo agradezco mucho.


	7. Lo que el tiempo logró ocultar

**_Lo que el tiempo logró ocultar_ **

_4 de junio de 1878._

_Hogar de Alphard Black, condado de Hertfordshire._

Sirius no lograba identificar al hombre al otro lado del espejo.

Pese a que se trataba de su propio reflejo, la imagen que le devolvía la mirada en el cristal era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez fue. Los pómulos de su cara, que en ataño eran elegantemente elevados, ahora se hallaban exageradamente marcados. Profundas bolsas bajo sus ojos, resultado de cientos de noches sin poder dormir. Su oscura cabellera, que algún momento fue uno de sus mejores atributos, se encontraba larga y sucia, parecía más un viejo estropajo que una melena.

Con cuidado, pasó sus dedos sobre las viejas cicatrices de que surcaban su rostro. Algunas de ellas eran más viejas y profundas que otras, pero cada una de ellas significaba el recuerdo del maltrato de prisión.

Todos los años de encierro le habían dejado marcado, de una manera tanto interna como externa. Por supuesto, las heridas internas, aquellas que habían dañado su alma, eran las que más dolor le habían causado.

—¿Admirando tu belleza, sobrino?

Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación, donde su tío le miraba con diversión desde uno de los asientos del lugar.

Alphard siempre había sido su tío favorito. El tío Alphard era uno de los dos hermanos de su madre, y el tío más increíble en toda la extensión de la palabra, mucho mejor que el tío Cygnus, el padre de sus 3 primas. Alphard era rebelde e intrépido, muy lejano de la típica imagen de noble británico. Durante su infancia había sido todo lo que Sirius deseaba ser en su adultez.

—Ven, Sirius, siéntate a mi lado y toma una copa.

Sirius obedeció lo pedido, tomando asiento al lado del viejo hombre y aceptando la copa que este le ofrecía. No sabía exactamente qué es lo debería hacer. Después de sacarle de la prisión de Reading, su tío le había llevado hasta su hogar en el condado de Hertfordshire.

Había permanecido allí los últimos días, sin haber podido abandonar la propiedad en ningún momento. Su tío le había dado una habitación para él solo, le había llenado de comida y de ropas nuevas, pero no le había brindado ninguna respuesta sobre el motivo del porque estaba allí en primer lugar.

Finalmente era momento de preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

Alphard le miró inquisitivo, aún con la copa de brandy en mano.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con “por qué”? 

—A todo, ¿Por qué me sacaste de prisión? ¿Por qué dejaste a otro hombre en mi lugar? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? —Sirius le miraba intensamente, en el fondo de sus ojos había miedo y confusión a partes iguales.

—Son muchas preguntas y las repuestas son extensas.

—Quiero saberlo todo. —Alphard a su sobrino con detenimiento. Se veía atormentado, pero al mismo tiempo había una extraña aura decisión a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo, _todo_ —el viejo noble dejó su copa en una de las pequeñas mesas de la sala—. Supongo que puedo hacerlo, ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?

—¿Por qué me sacaste de prisión?

—Porque te necesitaba— Sirius le miró sin comprenderlo del todo, el hombre solo continuó—. Soy un hombre viejo, Sirius, la blanca muerte se acerca cada día más a mí y dejaré todo lo que he atesorado durante años en soledad. Nunca me casé, nunca tuve algún hijo. Pensé en volverte entonces mi heredero, pero, lamentablemente, hechos imprevistos te mandaron lejos y arruinaron mis planes, así que tuve que formular algunas nuevas medidas. Conseguí un nuevo heredero, un joven del condado de Durham llamado Joseph Gray, hijo de un viejo amigo.

—Y eso tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó Sirius, sin comprender del todo hacia donde se dirigía el relato de su tío.

—Lo tiene que ver todo. Lastimosamente, el pobre Joseph falleció hace unas semanas en un…penoso accidente, no entraré en detalles al respecto. Por lo consiguiente, me quedé nuevamente sin un heredero y tuve que volver idear alguna solución para ello. ¿Qué hacer? Dejar mi fortuna a la caridad no era una opción, no confiaba en tu hermano menor, tus primas no me agradaban del todo y, siendo sinceros, Bellatrix está a un paso de entrar al manicomio. Todo se veía muy oscuro a mi parecer y, entonces, lo recordé.

La pesada mirada de Alphard se situó en Sirius, quien, incomodo, se removió en su asiento: —Mi joven sobrino favorito, que había terminado en prisión después de un aparatoso evento. Realmente quedé sorprendido cuanto me enteré de todo lo que había sucedido. El hijo menor de los Pettigrew asesinado por uno de sus más allegados amigos.

—Yo no lo hice. —masculló Sirius, apretando sus nudillos hasta tornarlos blancos.

—Y te creo.

—¿Lo haces? —Sirius se encontraba sorprendido. Después de tantos años de castigo, el que alguien creyese en su inocencia le resultaba irreal.

—Por supuesto, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te lleve de caza? No pudiste apretar el gatillo, temblaste en cada momento. Si no puedes apretar un simple gatillo, menos puedes apuñalar a alguien hasta la muerte.

Sirius recordó esa tarde, cuando tenía doce años y su tío le había llevado con él de caza. Había tenido justo frente a él y a su rifle un gran ciervo, sin embargo, nunca pudo apretar el gatillo. Se había quedado petrificado en su lugar con el arma en manos, su presa, naturalmente, había terminado escapando. Esa fue la primera y última vez que empuño un arma entre sus manos.

—Yo sabía que eras inocente, pero el resto del mundo…te han crucificado, por decirlo de algún modo. Los rumores se esparcen rápido por la ciudad, tal y como una plaga. Fue entonces que todo se tornó más claro en mi mente. Yo necesitaba a alguien para que se encargase de todo lo que tengo, tú eras un preso cargando un crimen que no era tuyo. En mi mente todo encajaba a la perfección.

—¿Me ayudaste solo porque me necesitabas? 

—Te ayude porque te necesitaba y porque tú también lo necesitabas. Después de todo, supongo que no me equivocare al decir que deseas conocer lo que realmente sucedió esa noche y, sobretodo, conocer quién fue el responsable del crimen que tú has pagado durante más de diez años, ¿O sí?

Sirius se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Durante años sus pesadillas le habían hecho repetir una y otra vez el mismo evento de esa noche, atrapando sus sueños en medio de un bucle infinito. Siempre los mismos sucesos, siempre el mismo resultado. El rencor ardía dentro de su alma y el combustible que lo alimentaba era cada día de encierro, cada golpe y cada azote dado por lo guardias de la prisión. Aquella pregunta que había nacido hacía once años y que le había torturado durante cada noche de su encierro.

_¿Qué había sucedido realmente esa noche?_

—¿Tú lo sabes? —los ojos grises de Alphard se encontraron con los de Sirius en un combate intenso— ¿Tu sabes quién fue el responsable de toda esta mierda?

—No exactamente, los detalles me son un tanto desconocidos, pero si se dónde encontrarlos y déjame decirte que no lograrás conseguirles aquí. Eso solo lo encontrarás en Londres. Los barrios bajos esconden muchos secretos, muchos crímenes y negocios turbulentos entre las sombras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Alphard creció ante sus palabras.

—Es una propuesta sencilla, pero eficiente para ambos. Tú me apoyas, y yo te ayudaré para que puedas regresar a Londres, y así puedas conseguir lo que tanto deseas. No hay un pierde en este trato.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Sirius, curioso por demás.

—Solo seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. Sin mi ayuda no podrás lograr mucho allá afuera, ni siquiera lograrías llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—En tu estado actual no podrás sobrevivir en Londres, parece que has salido directo del mismo infierno, sin ofender—la sonrisa de Alphard delataba diversión, pero Sirius no podía entender el chiste—. Además, de que no podrías hacer mucho. Después de todo, Sirius Black ha muerto.

—¿Qué? — exclamó, sintiéndose mucho más confundido de repente —Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy vivo…creo.

Alphard soltó una escueta risa y Sirius siguió preguntándose que era tan divertido.

—Así como lo oyes, Sirius Black ha muerto. Encontraron el cadáver en medio de tu celda hace 3 días. La noticia se ha repartido por toda la ciudad, entre los nobles y entre la clase baja, incluso entre los inmigrantes. Todo el mundo se ha enterado de ello.

Y, entonces, Sirius recordó. En la noche de su escape, el andrajoso hombre que había entrado en su celda cuando los guardias le sacaron. El sujeto que se había vuelto su remplazo, tomando su lugar en Reading.

—El hombre—susurró, con la mente perdida en los recuerdos—, el sujeto que entró a mi celda.

—Veo que ya lo comprendes—la voz de Alphard denotaba cierta satisfacción—, tu pequeño remplazo falleció en tu lugar en prisión. Para eso le contrate, para que su muerte se volviese tu libertad. Él ha muerto, y con ello también ha muerto tu tiempo en prisión, pues nadie buscará o sospechará de un hombre muerto.

—¿Qué clase de persona aceptaría tomar el lugar de un preso y morir en prisión?

—Alguien que sabía que estaba muy enfermo y que moría pronto, y que necesitaba una desesperada forma de conseguir dinero para su pobre familia que dejaría atrás. La gente suele aceptar hacer locuras por las personas que ama. Él acepto el trato y yo me comprometí a asegurarme de que su familia estuviese bien.

—¿Y cómo sabes que nadie notó que ese no era mi cadáver?

—Sirius, me subestimas, planeé cada detalle con cuidado. El hombre se parecía en cierta medida a ti, misma altura, facciones parecidas. Y, siendo sincero, incluso tu apariencia de ahorra no se parece mucho al joven noble que entró a prisión hace once años. Por supuesto, eso no fue todo. Tuve que pagar una buena suma de dinero a los dos guardias que te sacaron de prisión y al hombre de la morgue que revisó el cuerpo. Se dijo que falleciste de viruela, y que, por lo tanto, no era seguro que expusiesen tu cuerpo mucho tiempo. Se entregó un ataúd sellado, con un cuerpo que nadie pudo ver, listo para ser enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

—Todo lo tenías fríamente calculado, ¿Verdad? — preguntó con ironía.

—Por supuesto, Sirius, ese es el encanto en planificar las cosas. No quería dejar detalles sueltos que compliquen las cosas.

Sirius se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en todo lo que se le había dicho, procesando las ideas y atando los hilos de la extraña historia que le rodeaba.

—Entonces, _si he muerto_ — esa frase le había hecho sentir un escalofrió al pronunciarla—, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo ayudarte?

La sonrisa de Alphard creció, como si estuviese esperando esas palabras.

—De una forma muy sencilla, querido sobrino— la voz del noble adquirió un tono dulce, casi comprensivo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione del joven Gray? Su historia fue muy trágica. Sus padres murieron años atrás, no tenía más familia. Un joven listo, pero no muy sociable. No tenía amistades cercanas. Durante años se mantuvo absortó en sus estudios, no convivía con la gente, por eso me caía tan bien. Y, por supuesto, no conoció nunca Londres, en la ciudad nadie le conoció, ni se enteraron de su muerte. 

Las palabras de su tío se volvieron confusas en la mente de Sirius, incapaz de entender el punto exacto al que se refería el hombre. Pero, tan rápido como una estrella fuga surcando el cielo, los hilos se terminaron de hilar en su mente.

—¿Quieres que tome su nombre? —la incredulidad de su voz eran algo palpable— Eso es retorcido.

—Es más retorcido dejar que un hombre sufra once años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió— Alphard dio un trago a su bebida—. En este caso, nadie saldrá herido, pocas personas conocieron a Joseph Gray, y ninguna de ella está en Londres. ¿Quieres regresar a la ciudad y conseguir un poco justicia? Esta es una solución, debes tomar las oportunidades que te da la vida.

Sirius calló. La idea de tomar el nombre de un muerto no resultaba muy honorable, era más bien un tanto retorcido e indecoroso. Pero, el mismo mundo ya le había demostrado su lado más retorcido y cruel. Si el mismo mundo no era honorable, ¿Por qué él debería serlo?

Después de todo, ya no poseía nada más que pudiera perder.

—Si acepto, ¿Prometes que me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero?

Alphard le regalo la mejor sonrisa Black que poseía, una que denotaba seguridad y cierto peligro.

—Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra en ello. No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte.

El viejo hombre le tendió su mano, listo para cerrar ese extraño trato. Sirius acepto, y ambos cerraron un contrato silencioso cuyo único testigo fue el fuego ardiente de la chimenea.

Ambos volvieron a su postura inicial Sirius con la mirada en el suelo y Alphard con su copa en mano, listo para dar un profundo trago a su bebida. En ese momento, Sirius se permitió soltar las preguntas que le habían perseguido por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó después de que me encarcelarán? —preguntó Sirius. Sabía que después de su retención la vida de la gente a su alrededor había continuado, siguiendo cada uno con sus vidas, quería saber que tanto había cambiado el mundo exterior. 

Su tío le miró con cierta pena, como si temiese que hiciera esa pregunta, aun así, contestó.

—¿Exactamente de qué quieres enterarte?

—De todo, ¿Qué pasó con mis padres? ¿Con mi herencia? ¿Con todo lo que era mío? —la furia ardía dentro de su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba, las dudas que había tenido durante años finalmente salían a la luz.

—Si eso es lo tu deseas saber—Alphard le hablaba con un tono conciliador, tratando de que todo fuese lo más tranquilo posible—. Después de que te encarcelarán, tus padres se volvieron más…retraídos. Todo el escándalo que se armó a tu alrededor les daba vergüenza, renegaron de ti muchas veces, ignoraron todo lo concerniente a tu caso. Tu padre falleció cinco años después, tu madre falleció hace dos años, exactamente el día de tu cumpleaños.

Sirius no dijo nada. Durante años pensó que la muerte de sus padres le daría cierta satisfacción, pero ahora simplemente le daba igual. Nunca fueron cercanos, nunca hubo palabras agradables entre ellos. Era una sensación muy extraña de explicar.

—¿Qué pasó con tu herencia? Bueno, meses después nombraron a un nuevo heredero. A Regulus no lo quisieron elegir ya que era un omega, y al casarse todo su patrimonio pasaría a manos de su pareja, y tus padres no querían eso. Así que tus padres pasaron a su opción más cercana: tus primas, las hijas de Cygnus.

—¿Mis primas? —preguntó con desconcierto. Recordaba bien a sus primas: a Bellatrix y a Narcissa nunca las soportó y a la única que quería era a Andrómeda. Su relación con su familia nunca fue la mejor.

—Sí, tus primas. Siendo más específico, Narcissa. Tus padres decidieron que ella era una alfa ideal, perfecta para manejar todo el negocio y estatus de la familia, así que la volvieron la heredera principal. Hoy en día es ella la que maneja todo, desde los negocios de Orión hasta las propiedades de la familia. Ella es quien se quedó con tu herencia y con tu título.

Sirius mantuvo su silencio. Las ideas dentro de su mente ardían en cólera, cada palabra dada por su tío servía como un combustible para la llama de la ira y el rencor de su alma. Dentro de sí, un infierno ardía con deseos guiados por el rencor. 

Sus padres le habían remplazado con tanta facilidad.

—Ahora—la voz de su tío logró captar nuevamente su atención—, en cuanto a tu hermano, todo fue mucho más sencillo. Continúo viviendo con tus padres un tiempo, aunque se volvió más distante, por decirlo de algún modo, nunca hablaba con nadie. Se casó con tu amigo ese, el hijo de los Potter.

—¿James? —el nombre de su amigo escapo de sus labios de manera inconsciente.

—Ese mismo. A muchos les sorprendió que los Potter decidieran continuar con el compromiso después de todo el escándalo que se armó tras tu encarcelamiento, pero tu amigo James decidió continuar con ello. La boda fue unos meses después, bastante más pronto de lo previsto. Tu amigo tomó el mando de su familia después de la muerte de su padre y tuvieron un pequeño niño. Se llama Harry, o algo así. No los visitó mucho, la última vez que los vi fue en diciembre. Se veía contento.

Regulus y él nunca habían sido muy cercanos, solían tener muchas discrepancias en uno con el otro. Tenían pocas cosas en común, pero, a pesar de todo, Sirius quería a su hermano menor y deseaba que estuviese bien. Y en cuanto a James, ambos habían sido amigos desde jóvenes, él siempre estuvo para él, incluso fue de los pocos que confiaron en él y en su inocencia. La idea de que ambos estuviesen bien le daba cierta paz a su tormentosa alma.

Había pocas personas a las que realmente amase, era un número tan reducido que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Solo ellos y…

Y en ese momento un recuerdo iluminó sus oscuros y pesimistas pensamientos. La vieja visión de una imagen del pasado. Unos dulces ojos del color la miel que le miraban con ternura y una sonrisa que delataba cariño.

—Tío Alphard—llamó Sirius, consiguiendo atraer la atención de su tío—, ¿Qué pasó con Remus?

El rostro de Alphard se tiñó de una sensación de pesar. Su mirada se volvió esquiva, perdiéndose en algún punto inexacto del lugar.

—¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Aprecio cada lectura y comentario que dan.


	8. Manos una vez protegidas que ya no le pertenecían

**Manos una vez protegidas que ya no le pertenecían**

**.**

**.**

_—Sirius, párate recto. Pareciera que fueses algún tipo de vagabundo._

_Sirius bufó, hastiado, al mismo tiempo que recomponía su postura. Su madre le miraba indignada, escudriñándole de pies a cabeza con la mirada, en búsqueda de algún error visible del que pudiese reprenderle. Sirius tenía la fuerte creencia de que su madre no podía ser plenamente feliz si no le reprendía, mínimamente, unas tres veces al día._

_—"Es como una sanguijuela, solo que, en lugar de chupar mi sangre, se encarga de llevarse lentamente mi felicidad."—pensaba, aunque nunca lo expresaría en voz alta...al menos no en presencia de su madre._

_—¿Por qué he venido? —preguntó con resignación. El que le hubiesen obligado a asistir a esa fiesta había terminado de forma definitiva con su buen humor de los sábados._

_—Es tu deber, Sirius. Ya eres mayor, ya debes de empezar a actuar con la formalidad y el estatus que te compete. —Walburga Black siempre se había mantenido como la perfecta señora de alta sociedad que su título le había otorgado._

_La impecable condesa de una ancestral casa noble, la perfecta representación de todos los estatutos y reglas de la alta sociedad británica. Como era de esperarse, buscaba llevar su perfecta imagen hasta sus dos jóvenes hijos. Una madre completamente autoritaria y firme en sus acciones, estricta en el modo de educación de sus descendientes, dispuesta a reprender con severidad en el momento en que estos cometiesen algún error o calumnia que ensuciase la impecable reputación de su honorable familia._

_Sirius no mentía al decir que su madre era el personaje principal de sus más recurrentes pesadillas._

_—Solo tengo doce años. —el joven noble se quejó, se encontraba completamente hastiado de estar en ese lugar._

_Esas ostentosas y desabridas fiestas, repleta de gente petulante presumiendo sus logros y posesiones a todo aquel que estuviese cerca, lograban enfermarle a niveles insospechados. Las fiestas de la alta clase eran la mejor muestra de la vanidad de los nobles. Palabras bonitas y elegantes de unos a otros, aunque pensamientos terriblemente desabridos y deseos únicamente motivados por la envidia más fina._

_Ese era el mundo en el que Sirius tenía que aprender a moverse._

_—Eres el primogénito y heredero de la familia, además de un alfa a punto de entrar a la vida de los adultos. Ya no eres un niño, por lo que debes aprender a comportarte según tu estatus. —las palabras de su madre siempre iban cargados de una potente letalidad. Era experta en el fino arte de las palabras, y sabía cómo torturar con las mismas._

_No se podía esperar menos de una mujer de alta cuna._

_—¿Y por qué no obligaste a Regulus a venir? —masculló. Llevarle la contraria a su progenitora era uno de sus pequeños placeres en la vida. Replicar por todo era algo que ella misma le había enseñado._

_—Regulus aún es joven, su presencia en este momento no es requerida—Sirius bufó inconforme ante las palabras de su madre. No era un secreto el que su progenitora tuviese una preferencia hacía su hermano menor, no era algo que Walburga se esforzase por disimular._

_Sirius sabía de primera mano que la trillada frase de los padres de "No tengo favoritismo entre mis hijos" era una vil mentira. Siempre había un favorito, la diferencia radicaba en la habilidad que poseían los padres para aparentar lo contrario. Mentiras escondidas detrás de sonrisas de aparente cariño._

_Dirigió su mirada al frente, justo donde la gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Las enormes mesas, guarnecidas hasta el hartazgo de los más sublimes alimentos y las más caras bebidas, habían sido puestas con las porcelanas más finas y caras de la gran casa de la familia anfitriona. Los comensales, vestidos con elegantes y pomposos ropajes hechos de las telas más primorosas, se encontraban esparcidos por el enorme salón principal de la mansión, cada uno metido en sus pláticas personales sobre temas que iban desde sus últimas vacaciones hasta los chismes más jugosos y exorbitantes de la ciudad._

_En algún momento, sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre la fiesta y todo lo relacionado a ella le habían impedido notar el momento exacto en que su madre había abandonado su lado. Cuando recién lo había notado, ya se encontraba solo en una de las entradas del salón._

_Ese era el momento de escapar._

_Procurando que nadie lo notase, lentamente, con el andar más disimulado que pudo formular, salió del enorme salón de fiestas con dirección a los elegantes jardines. Correteó por los jardines como un chiquillo descarrilado, el camino no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único importante era el alejarse lo más posible de todo ese espectáculo._

_—¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Baja de ahí!_

_Detuvo su andar de forma sorpresiva. Miró de un lado al otro, en búsqueda de la persona que había pronunciado tales palabras._

_—¿James? —preguntó, aún si no esperaba una respuesta. Sabía que había sido James él que había hablado hacía unos segundos, reconocería su voz en cualquier circunstancia._

_Lentamente avanzó a través de los ostentosos y cuidados jardines. Se fue alejando cada vez más del sonido de los nobles platicando y acercándose lentamente a la zona más alejada del lugar, aquella que se encontraba alejada de cualquier ojo inquisitorio._

_—Te vas a caer, Remus, y yo no voy a querer cagar con tu cuerpo. Así que baja de una vez._

_—Voy a estar bien, James._

_Reconoció la voz de James con mucha facilidad, esta vez se oía más clara y mucho más cerca. La segunda voz, un poco más suave y baja que la aguda y estruendosa voz de James, le era desconocida. Le gustaba como sonaba, tan reconfortante como un suave viento acariciándole el rostro, pero no lograba reconocerla._

_Al dar una última vuelta a uno de los pomposos arbustos del lugar, finalmente logró identificar la figura de su amigo. Justo debajo de un gran árbol, con la mirada puesta en la copa del mismo, James Potter se encontraba parado en la parte más lejana de los jardines._

_—¿James? —Sirius se acercó tranquilamente hacia su amigo, quien, al escuchar su llamado, volteó a mirarle con sorpresa._

_—¿Sirius? —preguntó— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Yo debería ser el que te hiciese esa pregunta, James —la sonrisa de Sirius denotaba ironía—. Me aburrí de tanto formalismo y me fui, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Se supone que es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, tu deberías de estar en primera fila, no escondiéndote entre los jardines._

_James arrugó ligeramente la nariz, un gesto involuntario que hacía cada que algo parecía molestarle._

_—Estoy cuidando a alguien._

_—¿Y ese alguien es? —cuestionó con sutileza, interesado en descubrir todos los detalles posibles._

_En ese momento, rompiendo la extraña calma que se había formado entre ambos amigos, un seco golpe se oyó justo a las espaldas de Sirius. Este se volteó con rapidez, encontrándose con un joven tendido en el suelo, con hojas alrededor de todo su cuerpo y lo que parecían ser restos de una rama rota._

_—¡Remus! ¡¿Estás bien?! —James se acercó rápidamente al lado del joven caído, su voz denotaba genuina preocupación, algo raro en él._

_—Estoy bien, James, solo fue una caída. —la voz del joven se oía dulce y suave, parecía más como un susurro._

_—Tu última caída te dejó postrado en tu cama durante un mes._

_James se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy tranquila y llevadera, con una sonrisa burlona siempre presente en su rostro, no acostumbraba tomarse las cosas con tanta seriedad. Así que verle en esa nueva faceta, tan protectora y cuidadosa, resultaba ciertamente sorprendente._

_James ayudó al joven a levantarse del suelo y limpiar sus ropas llenas de tierra, Sirius le tendió la mano para ayudarle y fue en ese momento en que este finalmente le miró. Era casi de su misma altura, aunque también era mucho más delgado que él, podría rodearlo fácilmente con sus brazos. Un rostro pequeño con ligeras cicatrices y unos brillantes ojos miel que lograban calentarle el pecho. Un ligero olor a chocolate le endulzaba el paladar._

_A ojos de Sirius, era un chico lindo._

_Una vez el chico estuvo finalmente de pie, James se giró para mirar a su amigo, quién se había mantenido extrañamente callado._

_—Sirius—llamó consiguiendo sacar al joven noble de su ensoñación—, te presento a Remus, mi primo._

_—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte. —el chico le brindó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su mano en forma de saludo._

_—Un placer, me llamo Sirius. —Tímidamente aceptó la mano que le era tendida._

_Un mano suave y delgada, con dedos largos dignos de un pianista, que se sentía extrañamente frágil entre su propia mano. Culpando a un primitivo instinto, o al propio destino, Sirius sintió un profundo deseo de cuidar aquellas suaves manos y a aquel joven cuya sonrisa lograba enternecerle por completo._

.

_4 de junio de 1878, minutos antes de la medianoche._

_Hogar de Alphard Black, condado de Hertfordshire._

Sirius se encontraba mirando con desinterés el fuego que ardía en la chimenea de la habitación. Una potente tormenta se desataba justo al otro lado de la ventana, aunque todo esto era completamente ignorado por el atormentado hombre, cuya mente parecía perdida entre divagaciones.

Él lo había poseído todo. Había sido el heredero de una ancestral familia de la aristocracia, dueño de una inmensa fortuna y poseedor de un nombre de alto estatus dentro de Inglaterra. Había sido una persona sumamente afortunada, envidiada por muchos. Y ahora, todo aquello que tanto renombre le había dado en un pasado, le había sido arrebatado y entregado a manos de otras personas.

Su destino era una jodida injusticia.

Apretó el pequeño vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, sintiendo como, lentamente, este empezaba agrietarse entre su agarre. Once años, había pasado once largos y tortuosos años en una maldita celda de prisión pagando por un crimen que no le pertenecía, pagando el crimen de otra persona, años de una eterna y agónica condenación. Años robados que nunca le podrían ser regresados.

Había perdido su juventud, su fortuna, su prometido. Había perdido su vida entera por pagar un crimen que no le ameritaba.

Las palabras de su tío se repetían dentro de su cabeza, atorméntalo sin parar.

_"—Tan solo tu sentencia fue dictada, tu compromiso con el joven Lupin fue cancelado de forma contundente. Poco después de que te encarcelarán, el vizconde Lupin empezó a buscarle un nuevo compromiso a su hijo. Según escuche, Greyback era el más interesado en ello, aunque, al final, el marqués Malfoy fue quien consiguió la victoria de esa extraña contienda. Fue algo inesperado, sin duda, y termino sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Se casaron tiempo después. Asistí a su boda, fue un evento muy grande._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, _ese maldito desgraciado_ , se había terminado casando con el amor de su vida. Aquello que él mismo había protegido durante años enteros le había sido usurpado.

Apretó con mucha más fuerza el vaso de cristal, y este término por romperse en medio de sus dedos. Los cristales se terminaron enterrando en su mano, haciéndola sangrar y provocándole un agudo dolor. Maldijo en medio de quejidos de aflicción. Maldijo a su madre, a su padre, a sus siempre perfectas primas, al maldito desgraciado de Malfoy, al infeliz asesino culpable de toda su desdicha, maldijo su suerte y al mundo entero por provocarle tal destino. 

La llama de la ira ardía dentro de su pecho como una hoguera en un seco pastizal, el combustible que alimento aquel fuego colérico fueron los recuerdos del pasado; las palabras y regaños repletos de severidad de su madre, la sonrisa de perpetua superioridad de su prima, la lasciva mirada de Malfoy sobre su Remus en cada fiesta a la que asistían, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Peter Pettigrew.

_"...tienen un hijo juntos. Un pequeño niño que parece una versión en miniatura de su padre."_

Durante años había imaginado como sería la familia que, en algún futuro, habría de formar junto a Remus. Secretamente incluso había llegado a escoger algunos nombres. Ahora esos nombres quedarían como un recuerdo de algo que nunca pudo ser.

Su precioso Remus había tenido descendencia con uno de los sujetos que más detestaba en el mundo entero. Su bello prometido había contraído nupcias con Malfoy, había compartido lecho con el rubio, su púdico Remus había entregado su virginal cuerpo y, como consecuencia de lo mismo, había tenido un hijo junto a ese desgraciado.

La imagen de Lucius Malfoy profanando el cuerpo de su amado lograba revolverle el estómago a niveles inimaginables, le provocaba arcadas y un profundo malestar. Era una imagen que solo podía salir de sus pesadillas más oscuras, una imagen que, para su más grande desdichada, había sido una realidad.

Su fortuna podía ser recuperada, el dinero y las propiedades podían regresar a sus manos. Pero el tiempo y los momentos que habría podido pasar al lado de las personas que le importaban, eso nunca le podría ser devuelto. Pero, aun cuando el tiempo perdido nunca le sería regresado, se encargaría de buscar y hacer pagar al responsable de todo aquello.

Su tío solo quería alguien que fuese su heredero, él quería respuestas sobre los sangrientos sucesos del pasado. Alphard tenía razón, no lo lograría sin su ayuda. Londres era el lugar donde conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba y para llegar allá necesitaría del apoyo que su tío estaba dispuesto a darle. Ya no tenía nada que perder, había tocado el fondo de la desgracia misma.

Ahora, él arrastraría a su enemigo hacía ese mismo abismo de desgracia.

Durante años había soñado una y otra vez con el cuerpo sin vida de Peter, con la sangre de su amigo manchándole las manos, y había pasado noches enteras tratando de pensar en quien había sido el verdadero responsable de aquel crimen, aquella persona que le había condenado a convertirse en un prisionero.

Le encontraría, le haría caer de rodillas suplicando una misericordia que no sería concedida. La muerte no sería un pago suficiente para satisfacer todo el rencor de su desabrido corazón. Llevaría el infierno mismo a la puerta de esa persona. El odio y el rencor que fue sembrado dentro de su corazón finalmente sería devuelto.

Él ya había soportado la furia del infierno. Cargando consigo las marcas del castigo, se encargaría de llevar esa misma furia hacía su enemigo. Haría que su oponente probase el sabor de la miseria que él mismo había soportado durante once años.

Le haría pagar aquella deuda de sangre que había firmado el día de su juicio.

.

.

.

Lucius ingresó con el mayor cuidado posible a su dormitorio. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, la tormenta al otro lado de la ventana hacía que el ambiente se sintiese mucho más frio de lo habitual. Con un paso lento, y ligeramente tambaleante debido a las grandes cantidades de licor en su sistema, avanzó a través de la elegante habitación en silencio, intentando no despertar a la durmiente figura que descansaba en la cama.

En ese momento solo quería cambiarse de ropas para poder acostarse a descansar de una vez por todas. Eran más allá de las doce de la noche, había estado encerrado en su despacho junto a Severus durante un buen rato. Se suponía que solo hablarían de los negocios que ambos poseían en Londres, en un punto se habían desviado del tema inicial y habían terminado hablando de temas mucho más triviales, todo esto acompañado de una abundante cantidad de wiski y champaña.

Su único consuelo era el hecho de que Severus había terminado mucho más ebrio que él.

—¿Lucius? —la suave voz de su esposo le llamó desde el otro lado del dormitorio que ambos compartían.

Remus le miraba con curiosidad desde su cama. Con el cabello revuelto en distintas direcciones, con el edredón y sabanas arropándole, no había duda que acababa de despertarle de su sueño.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia la cama—, no quería despertarte.

Remus simplemente le miró con quietud, no se miraba enojado por su sueño interrumpido: —No te preocupes por eso.

Lucius se sentó en el costado de la cama y, con el mayor de los cuidados, colocó su mano justo en la frente de su pareja, tratando de sentir su temperatura.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor que en días anteriores—respondió con calma—, no tienes que seguir preocupándote por ello. Estoy bien.

La salud de Remus era un tema que siempre lograba preocuparle, pues resultaba tan inesperada y cambiante como las mareas del mar. Según le había dicho su suegro en múltiples ocasiones, Remus siempre había sido susceptible a enfermarse con mucha facilidad. Recientemente su esposo había contraído una potente fiebre que le había mantenido postrado en su cama durante varios días, le había hecho sentirse muy débil y con el estómago revuelto en todo momento. Parecía que finalmente, después de días de una salud tormentosa, finalmente se estaba recuperando.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Siempre puedo llamar a traer al médico para que te revise.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, estaré bien.

El marques suspiró con resignación ante las palabras de su esposo. Decidió dejar el tema en ese momento, pues sabía que una discusión como esa podría extenderse por un largo rato. En contra de lo que cualquiera pensaría, Remus podía ser una persona sumamente testaruda cuando quería.

—Lucius—la voz de su esposo se escuchó extramente dulce al llamarle—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras. — respondió, sin poder ocultar su interés ante aquello de lo que Remus deseaba hablarle.

En todos sus años de matrimonio Remus nunca le había pedido mucho, no era una persona exigente. Malfoy estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera: desde los trajes más finos, hasta los postres más sublimes de los mejores pasteleros de todo Londres, aunque muchas veces Remus le dijera que no era necesario. Lupin era una persona sencilla y paciente, en sus largos nueve años de matrimonio no había pronunciado alguna palabra de queja frente a su esposo.

Probablemente el único lujo que le costaba rechazar eran los caros chocolates que Lucius le mandaba a comprar cada semana.

—En realidad, me estuve preguntando—el ligero tartamudeo que escapaba de los labios de Remus cada que intentaba emitir alguna palabra, delataba el nerviosismo que le embargaba—, ¿Cuándo regresaremos a la ciudad? Ya sabes, en septiembre es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre, y me gustaría visitar su tumba. Además...creo que Draco extraña ir a visitar a Harry, se siente solo.

Remus le miraba con cierta incertidumbre desde su lugar en la cama, en espera de una alguna respuesta por parte del rubio. Lucius, por su parte, realmente no tenía una respuesta clara que poder darle. Pese a la gran fama pública que poseía, siempre había preferido mantener a su familia y sus asuntos privados lo más lejos posible de la mirada juzgadora de Londres. Cuando la salud de su esposo se volvía más frágil ese comportamiento se volvía mucho más latente en el marqués. Severus lo llamaba un paranoico, él prefería ser llamado un precavido.

Aunque debía de admitir, pese a que eso atentase contra su orgullo, que a veces, muy de vez en cuando, él mismo pensaba que debería de soltar un poco el rígido control que mantenía sobre su familia.

—Ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra última visita a Londres.

—Desde noviembre. —respondió Remus, a lo que Lucius únicamente asistió.

Ante su gesto afirmativo, Remus agregó: —Es la temporada de fiestas.

Lucius entendió rápidamente lo que Remus quería decirle. Otoño e invierno eran las temporadas favoritas de la gente para realizar las mayores fiestas y celebraciones del año. Las grandes familias organizaban los bailes más importantes durante esas fechas, bailes a los que todo miembro de la clase asistía rigurosamente. Bailes a los que el marqués y su pareja estaban obligados a asistir.

—Si es lo que deseas—intentó no sonar demasiado complaciente con sus palabras—. Estaremos en Londres para septiembre.

Remus le brindó una dulce y brillante sonrisa, de esas que dejaba escapar muy de vez en cuando, y que, mayoritariamente, estaban guardadas exclusivamente para el pequeño Draco y una que otra vez para su esposo.

—Ahora—Lucius se incorporó y dio un profundo suspiró—, vuelve a dormir. Necesitas seguir descansando.

Remus asintió ante sus palabras y, acurrucándose entre las finas sabanas de la cama, permitió que el cansancio le condujese al mundo de los sueños. El suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar y la suave expresión de su rostro transmitía una silenciosa y confortable calma.

Malfoy admiró en silencio el rostro durmiente de su esposo. Remus se encontraba inmerso en un confortable sueño, ajeno al impuro mundo exterior que le rodeaba. Con la delicadeza de un artista dando las últimas pinceladas a su obra cúspide, acarició con dulzura los suaves cabellos del omega, admirando al tesoro que había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Tomó con delicadeza una de las suaves manos de Remus, misma mano donde descansaba una elegante sortija matrimonio.

Él sabía que era un egoísta, pero no se arrepentía de ello de ningún modo. Después de todo, el mundo era un lugar sumamente egoísta y déspota, él únicamente jugaba con las reglas que el mundo le había otorgado.

. 

_—Una buena fiesta, ¿No lo crees, Lucius?_

_—Está resultando agradable, sin duda._

_Lucius dio un profundo trago a su bebida. Con el licor deslizándose por su garganta, internamente se preguntaba cuanto más duraría aquel calvario tan agonizante._

_Esta fiesta en particular no resultaba tan interesante en realidad. Era tan monótona que resultaba aburrida. Lucius realmente quería culpar al cansancio que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía días como el responsable de que no pudiese disfrutar aquella fiesta como era debido. Aun así, con todo el aburrimiento del mundo, brindó la mejor sonrisa que poseía en su perfecta faceta de noble._

_Una de las primeras lecciones que su padre le había inculcado durante su infancia, era el fino arte de las apariencias. Un joven alfa de alta alcurnia nunca debería de poder ser leído con facilidad, sus verdaderos pensamientos y deseos deberían de mantenerse ocultos en todo momento y en todo lugar, como un libro de páginas en blanco. Mostrarle al mundo una perfecta imagen de control y poderío, no ser capaz de mostrar debilidad o defecto alguno, pues un pequeño error tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un problema mucho mayor. Era necesario tener un perfecto control de las emociones._

_Mostrarle al mundo lo que desea ver, y mantener encerrado aquello que debe permanecer oculto. Los errores, por más pequeños que pareciesen, no se encontraban permitidos, pues un pequeño tropiezo puede volverse una caída mortal. Esa era la regla que regía su vida desde la infancia, la regla que le mantenía en la cima del estatus social._

_—No has bailado con casi nadie esta noche, Lucius— Severus, parado a su lado, le miraba con su típico desinterés—. Eso es un tanto inusual en ti._

_—No es nada en especial, Severus. Simplemente he preferido disfrutar de la calma esta noche._

_Sus palabras no parecieron causar efecto alguno en Severus, quien siguió mirándole con su característica rectitud. El joven Snape, a diferencia de su amigo, era un sujeto con poco o ningún interés en la actividad social, su único parecía ser aquello que se encontrase relacionado con químicos y demás sustancias corrosivas._

_—¿Es eso? ¿O es que en realidad no encontraste una compañía de tu agrado para esta noche?_

_El joven marques sonrió con cierta frivolidad, ciertamente su amigo no se encontraba muy alejado de la realidad._

_—Puede que tengas cierto grado de razón, Severus. Los invitados de esta noche no son muy interesantes en realidad._

_Severus entonces pareció buscar algo a la distancia, algo ubicado justo a espaldas de Lucius, e, inesperadamente, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su pálido rostro._

_—Oh, ya veo— la voz de Severus se encontraba cargada de una irónica diversión—. Entonces, supongo que no te complacerá el ver quien acaba de llegar._

_Lucius irguió una ceja en gesto de interés ante las palabras de su amigo. Volteó disimuladamente para mirar aquello a lo que se refería su joven amigo._

_Del otro lado de la estancia, justo al lado de la entrada, Remus Lupin y James Potter parecían encontrarse inmersos en una acalorada discusión. Desde su alejada posición resultaba imposible el poder escuchar la discusión exacta de ambos jóvenes, aunque, dejándose guiar por la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Potter, se atrevería a decir que no se trata de un tema agradable._

_—Nunca entenderé que es lo que te parece interesante de alguien como él._

_—Tú te interesaste en la hija de un panadero de clase media, la cual, por cierto, termino rechazándote. Y yo nunca te juzgue por ello._

_Severus bufó con cierta cólera, Lucius sabía de muy bien lo mucho que ese tema en particular lograba enfadarle. Severus era un sujeto terriblemente rencoroso._

_—Te reíste cuando te lo conté._

_—Tienes que admitirlo, la situación resultaba terriblemente divertida._

_Severus entornó los ojos con desagrado y Lucius le sonrió con una disimulada diversión._

_—Mira—dijo Severus, logrando atraer la atención de su amigo—. Parece que el perro guardián que vigilaba a tu amado finalmente se retira._

_Lucius volteó a mirar nuevamente hacía donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Y, efectivamente, James Potter finalmente se había atrevido a abandonar a su amigo (y primo, según se había logrado enterar Lucius) y se dirigía con pasos elegantes hacía el joven Regulus Black, quien se había mantenido extramente apartado de la fiesta._

_Después del pequeño incidente relacionado con su hijo mayor, la familia Black había quedado terriblemente marcada por las miradas inquisitivas de la sociedad londinense. Todo el mundo se había enterrado del escándalo de Sirius Black, todos y cada uno de los miembros de las altas y bajas casas se habían dedicado a extender los rumores y habladurías referentes al joven heredo Black y su familia. Los rumores y los chismes eran el pasatiempo favorito de los nobles._

_—Realmente el tema de Black logró mancillar a mucha gente. —Severus miraba con su característica seriedad como el heredero de los Potter guiaba al joven Regulus, quien se miraba gratamente sorprendido, hacía el centro de la estancia, justo donde las demás parejas de la noche bailaban al compás de la orquesta._

_La grisácea mirada del marques regresó hacia la pequeña figura del joven Lupin. Sin la compañía de James a su lado, Remus se notaba mucho más inseguro en todo ese ambiente. No hablaba con nadie a su alrededor, ningún de los otros invitados se dignaba a dirigirle palabra alguna, se mantenía únicamente parado en su lugar con una mirada llena de añoranza. Lucius recordaba la sonrisa alegre del joven en el baile del año anterior, cuando Sirius Black aún se mantenía como un libre, antes de que todo terminase por hundirse en la miseria._

_—Escuche que Greyback estaba pensando que pedir su mano—la voz Severus logró sacarle de sus divagaciones en menos de un segundo._

_—¿Greyback? —preguntó con incredulidad, esa sola idea había logrado revolverle el estómago._

_—Si—contestó Severus con cierto desinterés—. Escuche que se encontraba muy interesado en tu joven capricho. Con todo el drama que han tenido que enfrentar, no me sorprendería que el vizconde termine aceptando la propuesta._

_—Es ridículo—masculló Lucius mientras daba un profundo trago a su bebida—. El viejo Greyback ha estado casado ya en dos ocasiones, ¿Para qué necesita una tercera vez? Ya tiene hijos suficientes. No necesita de un esposo cuando se la pasa metido cada noche en sus burdeles, acostándose con cada meretriz que trabaja allí._

_—¿Celoso? —preguntó con diversión Snape, Malfoy prefirió hacer caso omiso a la pregunta— Ciertamente Greyback es un lujurioso de primera, pero es un lujurioso con dinero y un muy buen negociante._

_Lucius tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzar algún tipo de improperio. Lastimosamente, no podía desmentir las pablaras de su amigo referentes a la habilidad negociante del viejo Greyback. Conocía de primera mano que el viejo noble poseía muchos negocios fructíferos en la parte baja de Londres, negocios que muchas veces estaban relacionados con algunas actividades no tan licitas. No por nada el viejo hombre poseía una impresionante cantidad de los burdeles de la ciudad bajo su dirigencia._

_—Además—agregó Severus—, no es como que Lupin posea muchas opciones en este momento. Todo el asunto de Black lo dejó en una muy mala posición, las habladurías de la gente aún continúan. Con tanto drama a su alrededor, muchos posibles pretendientes se han alejado. Esta noche, por ejemplo, no ha bailado en ningún momento._

_Las palabras de Severus revolotearon por la mente de Lucius durante varios segundos. Ni siquiera notó el momento en que había abandonado su copa en manos de su amigo y se había aventurado a atravesar todo el salón de fiestas con su característica y elegante andar. Fue una acción automática, guiada únicamente por sus deseos más banales._

_—Marques Malfoy—los dorados ojos de Lupin le miraron sorprendidos una vez se situó enfrente suyo—, un gusto verle esta noche._

_—Lo mismo digo Lupin—le sonrió con cortesía al joven omega—, es un placer el poder verte esta noche. Hacía tiempo que logramos coincidir en estas fiestas_

_Lupin le sonrió con su clásica y dulce sonrisa de cortesía, aquella que siempre le había caracterizado. A primera vista cualquiera diría que se mantenía bastante tranquilo aún con todo el drama que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, Lucius sabía que esto no era así. Cuando uno se vuelve experto en enmascarar sus propias emociones, también sabe cuándo otra persona lo está haciendo. Él lo sabía, pese a que Lupin se esforzase tanto en demostrar una falsa imagen de tranquilidad, podía notar como internamente estaba desmoronándose._

_Fue en ese momento que lo escuchó. De una forma clara y en un tono demasiado alto, la conversación de dos damas indecorosas que parecían no darse cuenta de lo indecente y sórdido de su conversación._

_"El ex prometido de un asesino."_

_"Escuche que muchas de las meretrices de Whitechapel fueron clientes del insolente de Sirius Black. Imagina que tu prometido no es solo un sucio criminal, sino que también te pone el cuerno con personas de poca monta."_

_Lucius suspiró con cierta exasperación ante el cuchicheo de ambas damas. Resultaba sumamente lamentable cuando la gente era tan obvia al momento de hablar sobre otra persona. Los rumores eran el entretenimiento predilecto de la clase alta, lastimosamente pocos de ellos conocían el dulce arte de la disimulación._

_Miró de soslayo a la persona a su lado. Remus se miraba ligeramente decaído ante los cuchicheos a su alrededor, parecía como si quisiera salir huyendo del lugar. Cuando escuchó como la orquesta empezó a tocar una nueva melodía, Lucius decidió que era un buen momento para sacarle de allí._

_—Señorito Lupin—el susodicho volteó a mirarle de forma dudosa—, ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?_

_Ofreció su mano hacía el joven omega, quien, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, la acepto con cierta timidez. Le condujo con distinción hasta el centro del salón; colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven noble y empezó a guiarle a través de un vals conducido por el sonido de la orquesta. Los sonidos de los violines iban adquiriendo un ritmo mucho más vivaz, mucho más alegre, las arpas y sus cuerdas lograban encandilar a todo el público expectante. Era una melodía que lograba encantar a todo aquel que la escuchase._

_Lucius sonrió, sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo de aquel perfecto baile, al notar como la mano de Remus se sentía mucho más suave al estar entrelazada con la suya. No era la primera vez que ambos compartían un vals. En ocasiones anteriores habían bailado juntos unas dos veces, la diferencia era que, en esas ocasiones, Sirius Black se había mantenido como un perro guardián vigilándole en todo momento, incluso le había gruñido en algunas cuantas ocasiones. Pero, por supuesto, Sirius Black ya no estaba allí._

_Severus tenía razón, todo el escándalo de Black había terminado afectando a las personas que le rodeaban, desde su familia, sus amigos, incluso a su pobre prometido. Sirius Black siempre había sido un imprudente, y esa misma imprudencia le había llevado a terminar perdiendo todo._

_El error de Black fue haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Pero los errores del conde se volvían una nueva oportunidad para el marqués, una oportunidad de brillar en lo Black fracasó y perdió. El éxito pertenece a aquellos que saben cómo funciona el mundo que les rodea, que saben moverse dentro de su propia realidad, aquellos que aprovechan cada oportunidad._

_Él solo era un participante más de aquel juego que llamaban vida, un participante que iba a provechar aquella esplendorosa oportunidad que el destino le brindaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!
> 
> En verdad gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia. En verdad aprecio cada lectura, kudo y comentario que dan. 
> 
> La preciosa Cherry_Hazu ha hecho un precioso dibujo de esta historia. Por favor, vayan a ver su precioso trabajo, ella es muy talentosa, y me ha hecho muy feliz al realizar un dibujo de esta historia. Nunca imagine que algo así pasaría. Búsquenla como Cherry_Hazu en Instagram y Wattpad y denle mucho amor. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	9. La ciudad de la lluvia y el humo

**_La ciudad de la lluvia y el humo_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_13 de septiembre de 1878._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—Muy bien, una última vez y habremos terminado.

—Eso dijiste la última vez. 

—Muchacho, la clave de todo buen plan es la previsión de que todos los puntos estén en un perfecto orden, que no existan fisuras que puedan utilizadas en nuestra contra, así que deja de quejarte y empieza de nuevo. 

Sirius soltó un suspiro de exasperación, un tanto hastiado por la situación y el cansancio que le embargaba, aun así, continuo con lo ordenado por su tío.

—Mi nombre es Joseph Philliph Gray, nací el 15 de diciembre del año 1850 en Durham. Mi padre se llamaba Vincent Gray y mi madre Christine Gray, ambos fallecieron cuando yo tenía diez años por lo que fui criado por mi abuela, Margaret Gray, misma que falleció hace tres años exactos. Estudié en Cambridge y fui un estudiante muy destacado en mi área.

—¿Cómo fue que obtuviste las cicatrices que adornan tu rostro?

—Una penosa y trágica caída con un caballo que se salió de control, mismo que me mantuvo postrado en mi cama durante un largo tiempo. Apenas pude recuperarme del todo después de ese trágico incidente.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos tu y yo?

—Usted era un amigo íntimo de mi padre, después de la muerte de este, usted se presentó como un apoyo indispensable durante mi penosa juventud.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir a Londres?

—Usted me solicito que viniera a acompañarle para familiarizarme con sus negocios y tratos en la ciudad, así como presentarme ante los distinguidos miembros de la alta clase. —Sirius finalizó su papel con una brillante y sofisticada sonrisa, Alphard le miró con un orgullo palpable. 

—Debo admitirlo, tienes talento para ser un buen actor—dijo con un tono complacido—. Aun así, no te confíes demasiado. Mantén la compostura en todo momento. Recuerdo lo que te dije.

—Nunca decir nada que no me hayan preguntado directamente, no andar regalando información que no me han pedido. —enumerando las indicaciones de su tío, Sirius hizo memoria de todas las lecciones que había soportado durante los últimos meses.

Alphard quería que todo saliese de la mejor forma posible, así que se había encargado personalmente de instruirle minuciosamente. Su principal misión había sido la de enseñarle al pie de la letra su papel como Jospeh Gray. Le había hecho repasar de arriba abajo la historia del joven Gray; aprenderse los nombres de su familia, sus costumbres y hábitos de su día a día, sus manías, sus gustos, sus sueños y sus desgracias. Todo ello con el fin de que su interpretación resultase idónea. 

Su tío le había entregado algunos cuantos diarios y cuadernos que habían sido escritos por el propio Joseph, para que se familiarizase con las palabras y vocabulario del joven. Estos diarios habían sido leídos por Sirius durante noches enteras, repasándolos una y otra vez como si de un libreto se tratase. 

Había llegado a punto en su estudio en el que el mismo Joseph Gray le parecía a Sirius un amigo cercano, un confidente silencioso que le contaba su historia a través de las páginas de su diario. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, una parte de él llegaba a sentirse culpable de tener que robarle su nombre y su identidad.

—Parece que finalmente hemos llegado a la ciudad—una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Alphard al mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje—. Ha sido un viaje largo, un viaje que pudo ser mucho más corto si cierta persona no nos hubiera hecho hacer paradas tan continuas.

Sirius entendió al instante el comentario de su tío, pero decidió hacer caso omiso. No lo había hecho de una forma intencional, había sido una reacción involuntaria. A medida que pasaba más tiempo dentro del carruaje, un sentimiento de angustia y asfixia crecía de forma exponencial dentro de su pecho. El pequeño compartimiento parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño y su respiración se tornaba de un ritmo frenético. Toco aquello había ocasionado que tuviese que salirse de cal carruaje cada cierto tiempo en búsqueda de aire y un poco de libertad. 

Sentía que, si permanecía demasiado tiempo dentro de ese pequeño sitio, este se cerraría y ya nunca más iba a poder volver a salir.

—¿Nos quieres echar un vistazo? Supongo que las vistas te resulten agradables.

Interesado en aquello que miraba su tío, Sirius se acercó a la puerta y empezó a mirar a través de la pequeña ventanilla. Gente caminando de un lado a otro por las veredas, carruajes avanzando al lado suyo, negocios abiertos, comerciantes entusiastas invitando a la clientela a entrar y gente anunciando por las calles las noticias de la tarde. De fondo Sirius podía escuchar las voces de las personas que transitaban, los cascos de los caballos avanzando por los caminos y las campanas sonando potentes desde alguna iglesia cercana.

Era el Londres que recordaba: vivaz, exuberante, lleno de gente que transitaba de algún lugar a otro.

Al mirar al hacia arriba se encontró con un cielo completamente oculto, tapizado de nubes oscuras y un humo creciente. Londres era la ciudad donde las oscuras nubes de lluvia se entremezclaban con los humos grises de las fábricas.

—Londres nunca cambia, ¿no es así? —preguntó Alphard, a lo que Sirius únicamente asintió sin decir palabra alguna

El viaje continuó de manera tranquila por un rato, avanzando a través de las concurridas calles de Londres. Durante el trayecto Sirius no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla en ningún momento, quería disfrutar de aquellas vistas que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, llegó un punto en el que el carruaje se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado—concluyó su tío mientras tomaba sus cosas—, no te olvides de traer tu sombrero y tu abrigo.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y Alphard fue el primero en bajar de los dos. Ansioso, Sirius tomó entre sus manos el costoso sombrero y abrigo que su tío le había otorgado, sintiéndose extraño de volver a portar tales artículos después de tanto tiempo.

Durante su estadía y preparación en la casa de su tío, Sirius finalmente había podido volver a alimentarse como era debido. Después de años de desnutrición, finalmente podía recuperar algo de peso. Aún no tenía la buena condición física que había poseído en ataño, pero se recuperaba de forma lenta y minuciosa. Eso, combinado con un requerido corte de pelo y una buena rasurada, le hacían parecer mucho más sano y apuesto.

Al salir del carruaje, se encontró de frente con una enorme y elegante propiedad de oscuros adoquines, paredes altas y ventanales grandes y trabajados. Al frente, unos escalones que llevaban directo a la gran puerta de la entrada.

Reconoció la casa al instante.

—Es...

—¿La casa de tus abuelos? Si, lo es—respondió Alphard, mirando complacido la propiedad—. De las pocas propiedades que me heredaron mis padres. Walburga y Cygnus estaban indignados cuando se enteraron, no me hablaron en casi un año.

Sirius miró la vieja casa con añoranza. Durante su infancia había pasados mucho tiempo aquella propiedad cuando sus abuelos aún la habitaban. Tardes enteras en las que su abuelo se dedicaba a instruirle en lo que él llamaba "El comportamiento de un alfa de la aristocracia". Su abuela, por el otro lado, se dedicaba a instruirle en piano y en violín. No habían sido tardes muy agradables.

—¿Vas a entrar? No tenemos todo el día y aún nos quedan algunos cuantos lugares que visitar.

Sirius asintió lentamente. Abrió la puerta del aquel viejo paisaje de su infancia, miró la placa con el número doce que se encontraba en la pared de la propiedad y se adentró a aquel elegante y oscuro lugar. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_13 de septiembre de 1878._

_Casa de la familia Potter en Londres._

— _Remsie_ , no sabes el placer que me provoca ver tu dulce carita una vez más.

—Es un gusto ver que sigues tan entusiasta como siempre, James. 

James le brindó una escueta sonrisa que denotaba diversión y Remus le devolvió una del mismo tipo solo que mucho más sutil. Entregó su abrigo a uno de los sirvientes que le habían abierto la puerta de la entrada y se acercó presuroso a aceptar el dulce abrazo que su amigo le ofrecía.

Había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde la última vez que ambos se habían visto frente a frente.

—Sabes que lo digo en serio, ¿no? —le digo James mientras ambos se separaban—En verdad me alegra ver que estas bien.

—Lo sé, James— Remus le sonrió con genuino cariño—. A mí también me da gusto ver el que te encuentras bien.

—Tendrás que ampliar el número de cartas que me envías al año, una al mes me parece correcto, así como tu margen de visitas, tendrás que visitarnos más seguido. No aceptare un no por respuesta— De improvisto, James detuvo su discurso, dándose cuenta de la pequeña figura que se ocultaba detrás de las piernas de Remus—. También me da gusto verte a ti, Draco.

El pequeño heredero miraba con inseguridad al hombre de lentes frente a él. Aunque el pequeño tratase de verse más grande y seguro de lo en realidad era, en el fondo era solo un pequeño cachorro escondido detrás de su progenitor, una imagen que resultaba terriblemente entretenida a los ojos de Potter.

—Buenas tardes. —su voz salió como un susurro nervioso y entrecortado.

—Cuanta formalidad, pequeño Malfoy—miró a Remus una vez más—. Vamos al salón, pedí que preparan algunos postres de chocolate solo pensando en tu visita.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, James les guio hasta el salón, ofreciéndoles bocadillos en el proceso. Sentando en medio de la estancia Draco se mostraba ligeramente inquieto, balanceando sus piecitos y mirando disimuladamente de un lado a lado, en búsqueda de algo o de alguien.

—Draco—él pequeño niño alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre—, Harry se encuentra arriba junto a Regulus, ¿Quieres ir a verles?

Los grises ojos del infante parecieron brillar de alegría. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y miró a su papá de forma anhelante: —¿Puedo ir?

Remus rió suavemente antes de contestarle: —Por supuesto, ve a decirle a Harry lo mucho que le extrañaste.

Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en la pequeña carita de Draco, abandonó la habitación con un paso presuroso, ansioso de ir en búsqueda del pequeño niño de grandes gafas.

—¿Sabes, _Moony_? A veces pienso que debo temer de ese niño.

—¿Temer de Draco? —Remus le miró como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera surgido— ¿De qué hablas, James? Tiene ocho años, dudo que te pueda hacer algún daño.

—Es una amenaza latente. Piénsalo, _Remsie_ , en este momento solo viene para jugar junto a mi Harry, pero en unos años vendrá a pedirme su mano en matrimonio. Lo veo en sus ojos.

El omega entornó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo, restándole importancia. Había ocasiones en las que James podría mostrarse algo melodramático. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había sido el principal objeto de su sobreprotección durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo han estado durante este tiempo? —preguntó en búsqueda de una forma de desviar el tema.

—Todo ha bastante normal por aquí. Los negocios van bien, he avanzado bastante con algunas inversiones. Harry es adorable, como siempre, su institutriz dice que avanza rápido con sus lecciones. Regulus tuvo un momento algo...difícil durante la semana, pero ahora se encuentra mucho más tranquilo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Snape, _Remsie_ , Snape fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Snape? —preguntó Remus— No me digas que te peleaste con él otra vez, James.

—¡Yo no me pelee con él! —exclamó, aunque rápidamente agregó— Bueno, técnicamente lo hice, pero en este caso yo no lo inicie. Fue enteramente culpa suya. Él empezó, le gritó e insultó a Regulus en mi propia casa y yo hice lo más sensato en ese momento: Sacar a Snape a patadas de mi propiedad.

—¿Severus gritándose con Regulus? —Remus sonaba desconcertado ante aquello, un tanto incrédulo quizá— Lamento decírtelo, pero suena un poco difícil de creer, James.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero así fue como pasaron las cosas—James se acomodó en su asiento, listo para empezar con lo que parecía un largo relato—. ¿Recuerdas al viejo Tobías Snape? Amargado, ebrio, cascarrabias y con una actitud que pudría todo a su alrededor. Un sujeto adorable. ¿Recuerdas su vicio a los juegos y a las apuestas? El hombre siempre estaba metido en los juegos de póker de los nobles, pese a que siempre terminará perdiendo. Siempre que íbamos al club campestre era normal verlo pegado a las mesas de apuestas. La fortuna de su familia, sus pocas propiedades, su dignidad: todo lo perdió en un mal juego de cartas. Si no las perdía en un juego, las terminaba usando para pagar sus deudas.

—Lo recuerdo, pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver exactamente con lo de Regulus y Snape?

—No me interrumpas, _Moony_ , ya voy a llegar a eso—indicó—. El viejo Snape perdió su dinero y propiedades ante otros nobles y empresarios de renombre: Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass y Black.

Remus miró sorprendido a su amigo, James únicamente rió antes de continuar con su explicación.

—Tobías Snape perdió una vieja propiedad que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones en un juego de póker contra Orión Black. Fue una derrota muy humillante por lo que me contaron. El viejo Tobías ya murió hace unos años, pero parece ser que Severus está desesperado por recuperar las viejas propiedades que su padre perdió. Según me entere, parece ser que ya recuperó las que estaban en manos de Parkinson y Greengrass, y la que más le interesaba era recuperar esa propiedad que se quedó Orión Black.

—Pero Orión Black...

—Ya murió, efectivamente—James parecía contento de que Remus ya notaba lo que quería darle a entender—. Orión Black falleció hace años y sus propiedades se repartieron entre sus pocos descendientes. Severus creyó que esa vieja propiedad había quedado en manos de la nueva cabeza de la familia, Narcissa. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

James guardo silencio y le miró intensamente, esperando a que fuese Remus él que indicase lo siguiente.

Uniendo los puntos en su cabeza, el omega concluyó lo que era obvio: —Si Narcissa no heredó aquella propiedad, quiere decir que fue Regulus él que lo hizo.

—Me alegra que lo estés entendiendo, _Moony_ —expresó James, eufórico—. Tal y como dijiste, fue Regulus él que heredo esa propiedad que tanto desea Snape. Vino hace unos días, dijo que quería hablar con Regulus a solas. Quise echarlo tan solo vi, pero como era amigo de Regulus, decidí no meterme y retirarme a mi despacho, lo que fuera para no verle la cara. No llegó a transcurrir ni siquiera una hora cuando escuche gritos desde la estancia. Bajé y encontré al desgraciado de Snape gritando a mi esposo. Regulus solo callaba, pero tenía esa mirada de furia interna que heredó de su madre. Hice lo que me pareció más sensato y eché a Snape de mi casa en ese mismo momento.

Severus siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy seria y rígida, controlada en extremo. Remus nunca le había visto perder la compostura o caer en comportamientos tan agresivos. Inquietado, se preguntaba internamente que fue aquello que había logrado sacar de sus casillas a Severus Snape.

James miraba distraídamente hacía un lado incierto, como si buscará revivir lo ocurrido esa tarde: —Cuando todo se calmó le pregunté a Regulus que es lo que había ocurrido, me dijo que se había negado a venderle a Severus la propiedad cuando este se lo pidió, esto pareció molestar a Snape y fue lo que inició la discusión. Le pregunté por qué no quiso venderla, pero no me respondió y decidí no insistir.

En silencio inundó la habitación, Remus se removió intranquilo sobre su asiento, inseguro sobre lo que decir: —Lamento oír eso, James. No debió ser una bonita situación.

—Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, Remus, la falta de modales de Snape no es culpa tuya. Ciertamente no fue una situación agradable, más para Regulus que para mí mismo, pero hay algo que me llama más la atención en todo este asunto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No lo has notado, _Moony_? —James le miró de una manera intensa— La familia Snape ya no contaba con centavo alguno. Severus consiguió volver a comprar dos de esas propiedades en menos de cinco años, mismas que no resultan nada baratas. No tiene negocios o inversiones conocidas, solo un trabajo en una universidad, y, aun así, consiguió el dinero para recuperar esas viejas y caras propiedades. Bastante curioso, ¿No lo crees?

James entonces le dio un trago a su taza, dejando sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire. Remus calló y en su cabeza empezaron a revolotear las palabras de su amigo, haciendo un eco incesante en lo profundo de su mente. Lentamente, uniendo puntos invisibles entre toda aquella información, fue entendiendo aquello que James intentaba decirle.

Severus debió haber conseguido algún tipo de trato que le permitiera el conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para recuperar esas propiedades en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Y eso le inquietaba ligeramente. Severus y Lucius tenían una amistad bastante peculiar, una relación tan cercana que les llevaba a compartir muchas cosas, negocios incluidos. Negocio en el que estuviese metido Severus, negocio en el que también estaba metido Lucius.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra más, James le había interrumpido nuevamente: —Mejor dejemos de lado estos temas tan poco gratos, _Moony_. Tengo algo para ti, supuse que desearías tenerlo.

Al alzar la vista del suelo, Remus se encontró con un sobre enfrente suyo, mismo que era ofrecido por un sonriente James.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

—La ubicación de la tumba de Sirius.

Desconcertado, exclamó: — ¿Qué? Tu... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—En realidad los restos fueron entregados primero a Narcissa, pero ella quería enterrarlos en un agujero cualquiera. Regulus le dijo que nosotros nos encargaríamos de conseguir un lugar donde enterrarle y ella accedió fácilmente, se veía complacida de no tener que encargarse de ello. El resto fue muy sencillo, pagué para que todo fuese en el máximo silencio posible.

—¿Nadie más sabe de esto? —Remus miraba atentamente el sobre en sus manos, encontrándose incapaz de abrirlo en ese momento.

—Nadie más que tú, Regulus y yo, y, claro, el enterrador. Para eso pagué tanto, nunca permitiría que cualquier metiche de pacotilla perturbase el lugar de descanso de mi amigo.

—Gracias—susurró, guardado el sobre en el interior de su traje—, lamento no haber estado aquí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer y nada de lo que preocuparte, _Moony_. Ahora mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente? 

—A veces pienso que haces demasiadas preguntas, sobrino—respondió Alphard, Sirius entornó los ojos antes tu respuesta.

—Tu eres él que me está llevando de un lado a otro sin explicaciones, no me culpes por tener curiosidad.

El viejo noble pareció encontrar divertida la respuesta del más joven, por lo que sonrió con frivolidad.

—Es un buen punto—indicó, acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento del carruaje—. Vamos a recoger algunas cuantas cosas que encargue, nada muy importante. Te pedí que me acompañases para que te acostumbrases nuevamente a las calles, además de que quería mostrarte algo importante. 

—¿Y eso es? —preguntó con Sirius con cierto interés. 

El carruaje entonces se detuvo y su tío miró por la ventanilla de la puerta mientras sonreía: —Lo verás enseguida.

La puerta se abrió y Alphard bajó presuroso del vehículo, Sirius le siguió rápidamente.

Decir que se había quedado sorprendido al mirar al frente era decir poco. Se encontraba casi petrificado. Justo enfrente suyo se encontraba aquel viejo bar del puerto, aquel viejo edificio que había sido testigo de la noche que le condenó. Se veía mucho más demacrado de lo que recordaba, como si no hubiera recibido mantenimiento en mucho tiempo y el solo verle le produjo un profundo deseo de vomitar.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —demandó— Siendo sincero, tío, este es el último lugar que quisiera pisar nuevamente.

Alphard simplemente contestó: —Sabía que no te haría muy feliz la idea de venir, por algo no te dije a donde vendríamos.

—Y con mucha razón, este lugar es como mi infierno personal. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero créeme que este lugar es necesario para poder atar los cabos de tu caso.

Sirius miró las decrepitas paredes del edificio, empolvadas y olvidadas. Las ventanas se encontraban tapiadas con grandes tablas de madera que impedían ver el interior del recinto y la vieja puerta de madera igual parecía estar atrancada.

—Se ve como una pocilga abandonada. —comentó y su tío asintió.

—Es una vieja pocilga abandonada. Después de tu pequeño _incidente_ , la reputación de este lugar se empezó a declinar. La gente aseguraba que este lugar estaba embrujado. La gente ya no lo visitaba y el establecimiento finalmente cerró. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ocupar en mucho tiempo. Se va a subastar la próxima semana y yo voy a comprarlo.

Sirius le miró como si una segunda cabeza hubiera surgido de su cuello: —¿Qué? ¿Para que necesitas de este basurero?

—He escuchado cosas, Sirius, cosas que necesito comprobar. Los viejos negociantes de esta zona nunca se cansan de andar compartiendo los secretos y leyendas del puerto. Muchas cosas se esconden en la oscuridad de la noche y algunos cuantos negocios solo suceden cuando el día no está presente.

El antiguo conde miró al viejo hombre con asombro y regresó su mirada hacia el abandonado establecimiento. Viejas paredes que esconden viejos secretos.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado porque esta zona se encuentra tan transitada durante las noches? ¿Por qué es tan usual ver a gente tan influyente por estas zonas? Los fumaderos de opio no son lo único que se oculta por estos lares. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hacía tiempo que tenía esta historia en mi mente, finalmente encontré reunir el valor suficiente para escribirla y publicarla.  
> Inspirado en el musical del "Conde de Monte Cristo", está historia también se encuentra publicada en Wattpad.


End file.
